Fresh Fruit
by Yargy the Pirate Queen
Summary: Two American girls are on their dream vacation in Japan. Friends, no parents...lots o'pocky and anime. Their world is just about to be flipped when they meet the Sohmas and discover that they hold a secret much like their own. [ABANDONED]
1. In Which There Is Clumsiness

**Disclaimer_: I do not own Fruitsbasket. If I did, I wudnt be sitting here and trying to entertain u with figments of my imagination now would i? I do however own Megan and KT. Warning: Some inside jokes afoot! Need to be explained? Ask me!_**

**Chapter 1: In Which There Is Clumsiness**

"Ready KT?" Megan called.

"Ready!" Kt replied stepping out of their hotel and onto the street.

"Our first day in Japan! I'm excited!" KT exclaimed.

"Me too! Where to?" Megan asked as she linked arms with her best friend KT.

"Lets get some food!" Kt answered. KT and Megan had been waiting for this trip since...a really long time. Their first non parental, just two crazy friends, running rampant in Japan. KT stood at about 5'9" and enjoyed being tall very much. She was a brunette with green eyes and glasses. Megan had similar features. She also had green eyes and brunette hair but her hair had tints of red in it. She also rounded out to a height of about 5'9". KT and Megan were pretty big into anime and obsessed over Saiyuki and Inuyasha (mostly the hotness of Sesshomaru) the most. So they decided to broaden their horizons and travel to the home of anime. Anyways, moving on. KT walked down the street with a box full of sushi while Megan munched on fries that she got from a Japanese McDonalds. The thought of eating raw fish didn't appeal to Megan.

"Hey there's a costume shop! Lets go see!" Megan yelled. She barely paused a second before crossing the street. Kt was more cautious and actually walked in the crosswalk and met Megan on the other side. The two reunited and walked into the store.

The small store was filled to the brim with costumes. And also with lots of shiny things which attracted the girls like a light would a moth.

"Good afternoon ladies. Can I help you with anything?" the store owner asked. Megan's eyes went all swirly, like they would in an anime, as she gazed at the man. He had long silver hair, looked to be in his 20's, and large golden eyes. Basically…he was really hot. He smiled smoothly at them waiting for a response. He knew the affect he was having on them and he was enjoying it.

" N-no! We're just looking." KT stuttered.

"…yeah at you!" Megan said under her breath. KT wanted to smack Megan but simply tugged her away instead.

"Give me a call if you need anything." The man said turning away.

"…give me your number and I will…" Megan commented quietly. This earned her a smack upside the head from KT.

"What! You can't tell me that you weren't thinkin' it too!" Megan said in a hushed voice.

"Cheating on Sesshomaru are we?" KT said innocently. Megan gasped and put her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Never! But…what can I say they both have silver hair….silver hair I tell ya!"

"We're not here to look at hot guys!"

"Ah Ha! So you thought he was hot too! But aren't you forgetting about those 2 Asian twin guys that you wanted--!" Megan was cut off when KT punched her in the back.

They spent the next couple minutes fooling around and trying on various costumes. But all hell broke loose when they were looking at the crazy stage make up.

"This is almost blinding!" KT said referring to a bright, cotton candy blue eye shadow.

"Hey Kt check this out…kiss me!" Megan said puckering her lips that now showed a super bright bubble gum pink lip gloss.

"No thanks!" KT said with disgust. KT resumed her browsing of make up and reached for a purple eyeliner located on a high shelf when another nearby customer tripped over his own shoelaces and was sent crashing into KT. KT yelled out before nothing could be heard at all.

He had been watching the two teenagers for awhile. They were having fun just playing around. His thoughts then began to drift to his younger brother Yuki. Why could Yuki never open up to him? What was he doing wrong? His musings were brought to an end when he heard a crashing sound. He looked up just in time to see a thin layer of light green dust clearing away. One of the girls was standing there looking at the ground, terrified, while the other was nowhere to be found.

"…I'm sooo sorry! Please for give my clum…si...ness?" the man stuttered before breaking out in hysterics.

"Oh snap not again!" the girl said raising a hand to cover her forehead and closing her eyes. He quickly began to walk over to them. The customer was hysterically laughing now and he was about to ask him what was wrong when the girl created a distraction.

"Oh! The thing! It fell!" she said pointing behind the customer at nothing in particular. She put no enthusiasm or acting into it whatsoever but the customer fell for it and frantically looked around. While the customer was concerned with the "thing", the girl quickly scooped something off the floor. He thought he saw a glimmer of orange. She then turned to him.

"Is everything al--?" he began but she cut him off.

"Do you have a bathroom!" she asked franticly. Why would she need a bathroom? Where did her friend go? Nevertheless.

"Umm yes its in the back…" he said pointing out the way. She followed his point and made a mad dash for the bathroom. He watched her with curiosity as she quickly slammed the door and running water could soon be heard. What was going on?

Megan ran for the bathroom. This was the 2nd time this month for KT. She slammed the door and quickly turned on the sink and began to fill it with water so it was like a tiny pool. She then dropped a medium sized, orange and white, koi that was KT into it. Megan turned off the faucet and now stared at "KT".

"Well this is awkward. I'm swimming in a sink, in a costume shop, in Japan." KT said poking her head above the surface. "Well this day just got ruined!"

"It most certainly did not! You'll only be this way for a few minutes. I'll go get your clothes and then when you change back, we will walk out of here like nothing happened." Megan said trying to cheer KT up.

"Have fun explaining this to that guy you like so much." KT said. Megan knew how hard it was explaining to people this "condition". She had it too. But she didn't turn into a koi. She turned into something….else. Her little brother and someone else they knew had it to. She had the mot trouble explaining herself.

"I'll go get your clothes." Megan said leaving the bathroom. She was faced with Mr. Hottie who was leaning casually on the wall. Megan stopped and blushed.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" Megan asked trying to play dumb.

"Where is your friend?" he persisted. Clearly, Megan wasn't getting out of this. For all she cared, the guy could think she was a total nutcase. What happens in Japan….will hopefully stay in Japan. But right now, KT's clothes were the top priority.

"One minute…don't go in there." She said jabbing her thumb back at the door before going to collect KT's clothes. She returned and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"KT? It's me. Are you back yet?" she asked. There was still no answer.

"Obviously not. Well, here're your cloths." Megan said opening the door a crack and tossing the cloths on the floor. She then shut the door and sighed.

"This is incredibly awkward." She said to no one in particular.

"What is going on?" the silver haired man asked. Megan paused a second before leaning on the door.

"Trust me…you don't wanna know." She said looking at the man out of the corner of her eye. Then, out of the blue, he gently grabbed her chin and turned her head so that she was facing him.

"No I really think I do." He said with their noses almost touching. Megan was now blushing like crazy. How were you supposed to say no to that!

"Um! Erm! O-okay!" she stammered being far beyond freaked. He let go of her chin and backed up (much to Megan's relief).

"Well, KT and…and I…I'm Megan by the way, have this…"condition"." Megan began. How could she say this in the simplest way?

"Condition?"

"Yes…well…it's…um…in a nutshell, when KT and I are hugged by a guy, we turn into members of the zodiac." She explained. The man straitened and simply blinked at her.

"Crazy I know but it's the truth." She continued.

"The zodiac?"

"Yes I know it's completely and totally--!"

"Time to go!" Kt finished Megan's sentence as she flung open the door and grabbed Megan and began to drag her out of the store. But they were stopped by a woman in a maid costume and braided pigtails.

"Wait! You have to let me dress you!" she said reaching for the girls.

"Uhh sorry but…" KT dodged her hands "but we've had enough of dress up for today." She said walking out of the door with Megan in tow.

Once outside, KT began her rant.

"Thanks a lot Chatty Kathy!" she said.

"You didn't see what he was doing to me! He was this close to raping me!" Megan said measuring a small chunk of air with her fingers. Though she knew she was exaggerating a little. Ok…a lot.

"And besides, it's not like he knows us." Megan said trying to clear her name.

"Let me lead you in a little flash back…KT and…and I, I'm Megan…end flashback. Remember now?'

"Oops." Megan said nervously biting a nail. KT glowered at her a moment before softening.

"Well, lets go before we get new white jackets." Kt said. Megan laughed and they then began to walk down the street. Little did they know, that the silver haired store owner had watched the little scene from the window since they didn't bother to move away from the front of the store. He made a mental note to tell Shigure and Hatori about this later.

**THE END! J/K. Many chapters to come. Well I must say that I am proud of myself for completing the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction that im putting online. How did u like it? Give me pointers. Hilarity will ensue in later chapters. YAY.**


	2. In Which There Is Screaming

**Disclaimer:_ Sighs I do not own Fruits Basket. Short chapter afoot! Sry. Next chapter will be longer. Guaranteed or you may smite me at the computer!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: In Which There Is Screaming**

The next day the girls resumed their exploration. This time, they went to a supermarket to stock up on food for their 2 week stay. Upon entering the store, they were greeted with a lot of yelling and screaming.

"Why did I have to go shopping with you?" and orange haired guy yelled.

"I'M SORRY! I FAIL AT LIFE! I AM SHAMELESS!" a woman yelled with tears in her eyes. Megan and KT stood stunned for a while before turning to walk very quickly to the other side of the store.

"Geez what'd he do to her?" Megan said.

"I donno but lets hurry before she decides to go crazy and assassinates everyone in the store." KT said grabbing a couple boxes of pocky.

It had been a few minutes since the fighting stopped but then it flared up again.

"FORGIVE ME! I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE!" came that crazy lady.

"Ritsu-chan please calm down!" an unfamiliar woman's voice said.

"KYOOO-KUN GIVE ME JUDGEMENT! I REALIZE YOU CAN'T FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY!"

"Ritsu-chan could you please grab some ramen?" Nothing was heard for a moment.

"Of course Tohru-kun." The crazy lady said. KT and Megan were startled when the crazy lady, otherwise known as Ritsu, rounded the corner and came down the isle looking for the ramen with tears in her eyes. KT and Megan glanced at each other as she continued to sniffle.

"Umm excuse me?" Kt began to ask. The woman looked at KT quickly.

"Ritsu is it? Are you ok?" Kt asked uncertainly. She looked at KT a moment before starting a new batch of hysterics.

"A STRANGER KNOWS MY NAME AND HOW SHAMLESS I AM!" she screamed. KT and Megan were scared stiff and slowly tried to back away. The orange haired guy and a girl maybe 16 years old suddenly rounded the corner and stared in shock as Ritsu launched into more violent confessions.

"What did you do?" the guy asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything! I only asked if she was ok!" Kt yelled above Ritsu's screaming while hiding behind Megan to shield herself from a rampaging Ritsu and an angry…person who seems to know the rampaging Ritsu.

"I AM SHAMELESS! WHY WAS I BORN! I DON'T DESERVE TO BREATH THIS AIR!" Ritsu interrupted. Ritsu then began to throw ramen into Megan and KT's basket.

"TAKE THESE AS AN APOLOGY FOR MY SHAMELESS-NESS!"

"Ritsu-chan please calm down!" the girl pleaded.

"That will never work! You have to do this! Watch!" the boy said as he calmly walked up to Ritsu and lightly poked him in the side. Ritsu immediately quieted and collapsed. It was silent for a moment as the girls stared in shock at Ritsu who was now picking himself off the floor.

"Is she gonna be ok?" KT asked not particularly wanting to asked the seemingly unstable Ritsu.

"Yes. This is normal. Don't worry." The girl said.

"Are you sure?" Megan asked.

"Yes. I am ok. I am terribly sorry." Ritsu pouted.

"Oh it's ok. You just…startled us. That's all." KT said carefully as not to invoke more screaming.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" the girl asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you as soon as my heart attack goes away." Megan said clutching her heart area.

"Ahhhh! We have to get you to a doctor!" the girl cried.

"Tohru-kun, they're joking." The guy said. The girl paused and relaxed.

"Ok well we gotta run. Bye!" KT said getting out of the awkward situation. The girl waved, Ritsu also gave a small wave while the other guy didn't really do anything.

The girls got rid of all the extra ramen that had been placed in their basket and proceeded to the check out.

"Well, that wasn't strange or weird or anything!" Megan said sarcastically.

"Word." KT replied. Japan certainly was interesting. It seemed to be filled with people who liked screaming uncontrollably and people who liked to get into your personal space. Oh the thrills that awaited!

* * *

**End of chapter dos! I would like to thank my Kakashi wristband for giving me the power to write this chapter since is the chapter that I hate the most out of my story. Yes I have all the later chapters written down. I just have to find time to type them! So updates will be frequent. .**


	3. In Which There Is Confusion

**Disclaimer**_: You know the drill………….._

* * *

**Chapter 3: In Which There Is Confusion**

The next day, KT and Megan journeyed to a neighboring park to relax. It was a gorgeous sunny day just perfect for being psychotic in the park. Though it was a great day, Megan was having a not so great day. She had been attacked by a squirrel hat probably had rabies, tripped over absolutely nothing….twice, and almost got ran over by a biker and his dog. KT however was having a great day. She found $10 in the street, some hot Japanese guy gave her his phone number (if only he had a twin), and was the 1000th person to walk by a ramen restaurant and therefore, received a free bowl of ramen. Lucky her.

As KT walked on the path like a normal person while Megan hopped from bench to bench, they caught sight of a volleyball game in progress to their right.

"Hey isn't that the orange haired kid we saw in the store yesterday?" Megan asked jumping down from the current bench. KT looked to the right.

"It looks like it. Why?" KT verified.

"Donno. Just pointing it out." Megan said jumping up on the next bench and began walking on it.

"HEADS UP!" someone yelled. Megan turned around thinking it came from behind her. No one was there.

"Who was that –muraAH!" Megan began but stopped when a volleyball made contact with her head at an alarming speed. This caused Megan to stumble backwards, over the backrest of the bench, doing a goofy little twist, and finally landing on her back behind the bench. KT didn't freak out to much as this was a part of Megan's everyday life. But she went to check on her just the same.

"Are you ok?" KT asked and trying really hard not to laugh.

"Isn't one curse enough? Today really isn't my day." Megan said with her eyes closed.

"God must hate me or some-" Megan continued but was interrupted.

"Oh my goodness are you ok!" a girl cried running up to her. It was the same girl from the store. The non crazy one.

"She's fine." KT said.

"Good job orangey! You injured an innocent pedestrian!" Another girl said walking up with the orange haired kid, followed by the other players.

"Its not my fault! She should have been paying attention!" the guy yelled back.

"Honestly Kyo…are you sure you're ok?" a silver haired boy with purple eyes asked.

"Yup. Happens all the time." Megan said picking herself up and finally standing.

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Yes! You wouldn't believe how clumsy she is." KT said.

"Thanks friend!" Megan said clenching her fists.

"Well I'm Tohru. This is Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Hatsuharu-san, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan." She explained gesturing to each of them.

"I'm KT and this is Megan." Kt replied.

"You both have interesting waves." Hana suddenly commented. Megan and KT were very confused.

"Sorry. Hana can read people's waves." Uo explained. KT and Megan weren't exactly sure how to respond. Tohru noticed and immediately changed the subject.

"Would you like to join us in a game of volleyball?"

"Sure! We got nothin' better to do." Megan shrugged.

"Great! Lets go." Tohru said.

"Are we playing by any special rules?" Megan asked.

"Rules are there are no rules. Just sudden death." Uo said sounding tough.

"I like that. Those are easy to follow." KT said cracking her knuckles.

"Ok, KT you can go with Yuki's team and Megan can be on Kyo's" Uo said.

Megan and KT walked to their respective teams. Megan was on a team with Kyo, Tohru, and Hana while KT's team consisted of Yuki, Uo, and Hatsuharu.

"You're goin' down KT!" Megan said with competitiveness dripping from her words.

"Oh I don't think so. Bring it on!" KT yelled back.

"Oh its been brought!" Megan yelled back with an evil smile.

"I'll believe it when I see it you crazy sea goat!" With that, KT and Megan took their place in front of each other with only the net separating them. Then the game began.

The game was very intense, at least for Megan, KT, Uo and Kyo. Megan was very good at serving while KT could spike like no tomorrow. Some of her spikes ended up hitting Megan in someway (today really isn't Megan's day).

"Out." Yuki said.

"What! That was in you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"It was out you stupid cat." Yuki said calmly with his eyes closed. KT was confused. Why were they calling each other rat and cat? Some crazy nickname?

"I'm pretty sure it was out." Haru chimed.

"No freakin way! Tohru was it in or out?" Kyo yelled.

"Ah…um…I-I didn't really see." She said sweat dropping.

"Ugh you're no help. KT? Which is it?"

"Um…it hit the line?" KT replied slightly questioning herself.

"Does that mean it's in our out?" Tohru asked.

"We were always taught that lines were in." Megan added.

"YES! In your face you damn rat!" Kyo cheered.

"It doesn't matter. Its not like we're keeping score anyway." Yuki reasoned.

"Since when!"

"Since the very beginning. But obviously you weren't listening." Uo said.

"I'm serving! Ready or not!" Megan said trying to move on.

After an hour, they decided that they had finally had enough. Yuki and Kyo's nonstop fighting had gotten on everyone's nerves. And the fact that they were all drowning in their own sweat was also a contributing factor. Unfortunately, it wasn't over yet. Now Kyo and Haru were goin' at it. God only knows for what reason. It sounded like it was over who won even though no one was keeping score.

"Our team won god damn it!" Kyo screeched.

"Bullshit our team won you pansy! There's no denyin' it!" Haru yelled back before delivering a punch to Kyo's face.

"His black side." Yuki groaned under his breath. Megan had a question mark floating above her head.

"Whadya mean?" KT asked Yuki.

"Never mind."

"Haru please calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Tohru said.

"Hey! Who won?" Haru asked, grabbing the nearest person. Which happened to be Megan.

"What?" Megan yelped.

"Do you need further convincing?" Haru asked pulling Megan into a hug.

"Noooooo!" Megan cried. KT stared in shock.

"Oh no not here!" KT screamed in her mind.

"Ah!" Tohru yelled. The only ones who felt left out were Hana and Uo. And since they were feeling left out, and being that they thought the Sohmas were acting kinda freaky today, they left.

Nothin was happening. Both Haru and Megan stood in shock.

"What?" Yuki asked quietly. Megan didn't change even though she should have. Likewise, Haru should have changed also, but of course, Megan and KT didn't know that. Haru let go of Megan like she was on fire. They stared at each other wide eyed. Megan slowly began to wander over to KT and pulled her aside. Haru and the others, formed their own little group. Anyways, back with KT and Megan.

"Why didn't I change!" Megan whispered feverishly.

"I don't know." KT answered stealing a glance at the other group.

* * *

"Why didn't you transform?" Tohru asked Haru. Haru shrugged.

"He's back to his white self." Kyo said angrily rubbing his cheek from where Haru punched him.

"Are they part of the zodiac?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"They shouldn't be. If there is more than one of the same animal, the whole zodiac would be thrown out of whack." Yuki explained. They all stole a glance at the strange group of two.

* * *

"This is really weird." Megan said adding in some shifty eyes for dramatic affect.

"You're tellin' me. Maybe they are part of the zodiac." KT suggested.

"That's possible. I've never met any of the other zodiac except you, Tony, and of course my brother. Or…maybe I'm cured!" Megan said.

"That too." KT said.

"I'm gonna go with the I'm-cured idea. Maybe that means that you're cured too!" Megan exclaimed. KT brightened at the thought. They then both looked at each other for a minute and then broke into their own happy dances.

* * *

"What should we do?" Tohru asked.

"Well, she seemed almost as shocked as Haru did. Maybe she knows something." Yuki reasoned.

"She was probably just surprised because Haru can't stop himself from being a pervert when he goes black." Kyo said. Haru got a -.- look on his face.

"Maybe Shigure-san would know." Tohru tried.

"Maybe…he does have a bad habit of keeping important information secret." Yuki replied.

"Maybe we could invite them to dinner and get to the bottom of this." Tohru suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kyo questioned.

"For once, the stupid cat has a good point. If they don't know anything and we tell them about us, I would prefer not to send them off to Hatori." Yuki said.

"Well whatever we do, we better do it fast." Haru explained crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe the best solution right now is to not to do anything." Yuki said. They talked about it some more and agreed to ask Shigure it. They then turned back to Megan and KT who were dancing like idiots.

* * *

"What are you doin?" Kyo asked. Both girls stopped immediately. KT was about to say some made up excuse but Megan beat her to the punch.

"Umm…there was a bee. Yeah! A really big one! It was gross!" Megan lied through her teeth. Tohru seemed to buy it but Haru, Kyo, and Yuki were not that dumb.

"Ok well…we should probably go. Places to go, people to see." KT said starting to walk off "bye you guys!" Megan lingered behind.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Thanks for letting us play with you. We had a lot-!"

"Megan come on!" KT yelled.

"Right! Well see you guys later." Megan said waving and running to catch up with KT.

"You ok?" Megan asked once she caught up.

"Yeah its just really weird. Maybe our parents know something. We should probably call them." KT said. Megan agreed and they walked back to have a serious chat with their parents.

* * *

"Little brother!" Ayame yelled his greeting before prancing up and giving his brother a bone crushing hug.

"Get off me." Yuki said with a little pulse mark. All the while, Shigure sat calmly sipping his tea.

"Good afternoon Ayame-san." Tohru greeted.

"The princess! Gure-san, I have decided that I will share a room with Tohru-kun!" Ayame announced proudly. Tohru blushed furiously.

"Go home!" Kyo and Yuki yelled in unison. Ayame sighed dramatically and sat back down next to Shigure.

"I thought you were going to spend the day at the park. Why are you back so early?" Shigure asked.

"We actually have something we wanted to ask you." Tohru said.

"You want to ask me? You want my worldly advice!" he exclaimed. Yuki and Kyo both grew pulse marks.

"What a glorious day!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Would you pipe down so we can ask already?" Kyo yelled. Shirgure quieted but he never wiped the stupid grin off his face.

"Are there two members of the zodiac that we done know about?" Yuki started. The smile fell from Shirgure's face.

"No. Why?"

"We met these two girls in the park after Kyo almost killed one of them…" dramatic pause " and we asked them to play volleyball with us. They said yes and when the game was over, Kyo and Haru began to fight. Haru turned black and hugged one of the girls." Yuki continued.

"She saw him transform?" Shigure asked.

"that's the thing. He didn't transform." Yuki finished. There was silence as this sunk in. Ayame suddenly piped up.

"What did they look like? Did you catch their names?" he asked.

"They were both tall with brown hair. One had glasses. Their names were KT and Megan." Tohru described. Ayame was quiet (for once).

"Aya-san?" Shigure asked.

"Two girls with those names and descriptions were in my shop a couple days ago."

"Yea so?" Kyo said.

"They said they were members of the zodiac." Ayame explained. More dramatic silence. He explained the whole encounter.

"What animal could they possibly be?" It would throw the whole thing off." Shigure said. They discussed various plans of action.

"If you see them again, invite them over. We have to get to the bottom of this." Shigure said. After that was settled, Ayame resumed to being his flamboyant self and Shigure resumed to being his pestering, slacker self.

* * *

Another chapter done! WOOT! That one took a while to type. I'll probably have Carpaltonel by the time im 23. Next one soon to come. Thanks to all the reviewers. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :squee: Writig this story has been super super uber fun. I wonder who thought up the word uber...


	4. In Which There Is Excitement

**Disclaimer: _I will own Fruits Basket. Mark my words……….

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: In Which There Is Excitement**

The next day, KT convinced Megan to go to the arcade. Right now they were on the DDR mats. And they were both failing horribly. But Megan was doing slightly better than KT. They were just kind of stomping and jumping around hoping that they were hitting the right arrows. Once it was over, Megan emerged as the victor. KT went to sulk in the corner with a little rain cloud over her head. Soon, the storm passed over KT and KT then challenged Megan to a deer hunting game.

"Arcade! Arcade! Arcade! Arcade!" Momiji chanted over and over again. Kyo looked ready to smear Momiji into the pavement. Momiji had convinced, more like decided for them, that they would go to the arcade. Tohru and Kyo decided to accompany him. They walked in and saw to their utter amazement, Megan and KT. And at the present time, Megan looked ready to yank the gun off the cord and hurl it across the room. KT however was winning and took the liberty of rubbing it in Megan's face.

* * *

"Look it's them!" Tohru said. Kyo just stared.

"Who's them?" Momiji asked tugging on Tohru's sleeve.

"We'll tell you later." Kyo said. Momiji looked confused.

"Well, I guess we should do what Shigure said. Lets go--!" Kyo realized he was talking to air and saw Tohru striding up to the two girls.

* * *

"God dammit that deer can just go and die! This gun is defective! I demand a refund!" Megan growled as she continued to try and shoot a virtual deer.

"Game over. Player 2 loses." the game said. Megan looked ready to go postal on the machined while KT did a happy dance.

"How are you so good at this?" Megan growled.

"I'm from Texas!" KT said proudly.

"You use that excuse for everything."

"KT-san! Megan-san! Long time no see!" someone interrupted. KT and Megan turned to see Tohru standing there.

"Hey!" Megan said quickly.

"Whats up?" KT continued.

"Nothin. Kyo and I are here with Momiji." Tohru explained. As if on cue, a small boy appeared by her side.

"Hi my name's Momiji!" the blond said proudly.

"Hey I'm Megan and this is KT." Megan said. After a few more minutes of small talk, KT and Megan joined Tohru and the rest of them in playing arcade games. KT had challenged Kyo to DDR. Now don't ask why because no one quite knows the reason. Even though Kyo had refused at first, his inner kitty pride wouldn't let him back down. If anyone was worse than KT at DDR, it was Kyo. When KT saw this, she was extremely happy. Momiji was having a good time laughing at Kyo from the side.

Two hours later, everyone decided that they had had enough of destroying their brain neurons. Now was Tohru's chance.

"Would you guys like to come over for dinner?"

"Uh…sure!" KT said. Tohru almost looked like a light bulb her face was so bright.

"Can we go back to our hotel so we can get ready?" Megan asked.

"You guys aren't from here?" Kyo asked.

"No we're from America." Megan said. Tohru squealed in delight.

"Really? I've never been to America." Tohru said.

"Yeah…so…what time should we come over?" KT asked.

"Um…its 1:30 right now…how 'bout 4:30?" she asked.

"Sure. Where do you live?" KT replied. There was a pause until Kyo spoke up.

"We'll come get you. I assume you don't know where you're going right?"

"That would be cool since this dimwit," KT said poking Megan's head "has no sense of direction what so ever."

"That's not true!" Megan objected.

"Oh yeah? Which way's east?" KT smirked. Megan thought for a minute before running outside. She stared up at the sky for moment.

"What is she doing?" Tohru asked.

"Cheating." KT replied. Megan joined them.

"That way!" Megan said pointing east.

"You looked at the sun you cheater!"

"So! At least I've got survival instincts!" Megan said putting her hands on her hips.

"Survival…instincts….BWA- HAHAHAHAHA!" KT said bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh yeah laugh all you want! At least I have legs!" Mega yelled referring to when KT was a fish, she of course had no legs. Kyo and Tohru were very confused. Kyo was looking like he could slap both of them. Finally Megan and KT regained their composure.

"Right…4:30. We're at the Radisson Hotel. Room 204." Megan said. Both parties exchanged good byes and were off on their separate ways.

* * *

"Shigure-san we found them!" Tohru yelled as she entered the novelist's house.

"Found who?"

"Megan-san and KT-san. They are coming over for dinner at 4:30." Tohru explained.

"Ah how wonderful! More women to grace this house of barbarians!" Ayame said walking into the room followed by an annoyed Yuki.

"I better start cleaning and getting ready." Tohru said.

"Tohru-kun I have a question for you." Shigure suddenly announced.

"What is it?"

"How old are they?" he asked with a pervy grin. Tohru formed 2 sweat drops.

"Are they high school girls?" All except Ayame and Shigure left the room.

"Was it something I said?" Shigure asked with a small grin. Both Yuki and Kyo had refrained from hitting him because the punches would have been wasted and would be much more suitable for their rival cousins.

Hours later, Tohru had begun to make dinner.

"It's 4:15. I should probably go get them." Kyo said.

"Hang on I'll come with." Tohru yelled from the kitchen. Kyo was about to speak but Ayame intervened.

"I will humbly go retrieve our beautiful guests." he announced proudly. Kyo was positively dumbstruck.

"Why would we let you do it?" Kyo yelled.

"Tsk tsk Kyo. You should refrain from yelling when the guests arrive. Plus, the ladies need a desirable escort. So while I'm away, you should stay here and buff up your people skills. Tohru-kun? Would you be so kind as to give me directions to their location?"

"Are you sure Ayame-san?"

"Yes. You must stay here and prepare the feast."

"Alright then. They're at the Radisson Hotel. Room 204." Tohru said.

* * *

Megan and KT were lounging on their beds watching Anime in Japanese. It was currently 4:20.

"I don't understand a word they're saying." Megan complained staring blankly at the TV. The only thing she knew was that they were watching Naruto.

"I do!" KT said proudly. She only knew what they were saying because she had basically read the whole series.

"Well yippee for you. Hey look it's the Emo kid!" Megan said excitedly while pointing to Sasuke. There was a knock at the door. Megan slowly looked at it.

"That must be Tohru." She said getting off the bed "Are you ready KT?"

"Almost." KT replied disappearing into the bathroom. Megan opened the door expecting to see Tohru but got a big surprise instead. It was the silver haired store guy!

'_What on earth is he doing here! Wait a minute….STALKER! HE CAME BACK TO FINISH ME OFF!' _she screamed in her head referring to the near rape at the store even though it wasn't.

"Good evening Megan-san. I am humbly replacing Kyo in transporting you to the Sohma residence." he said putting his hand over his heart to symbolize that he was noble.

"Uh…um…" was all that Megan could squeak out.

"Forgive me my name is Ayame." he said grabbing her hand, bringing it to his lips, and kissing her knuckles. Megan blushed about 20 different shades of red and her eyes were the size of softballs.

"K ready!" KT said emerging from the bathroom. She came to a stop when she saw Ayame. She was just as shocked as Megan.

"KT this is Ayame." Megan said in a trance like state with her eyes threatening to engulf her whole face.

"Well if you're ready lets go." Ayame said walking away. Megan and KT were still standing there shocked. This man knew Kyo which probably means that he told Tohru and them about KT's lovely transformation. Damn it.

"Come on you don't want to be late!" Ayame said suddenly reappearing at the door. He quickly grabbed Megan's hand and began to drag her out leaving KT to follow.

They arrived at the Shoma residence in less than 10 minutes. The whole way there had been of Ayame and his constant babbling and KT's few words. Megan didn't say anything at all as her eyes were still taking up most of her face. God only knows why her face was still like that. Maybe it was stuck like that. They were greeted at the door by a man with black hair who looked to be in his late 20's.

"Hello and welcome to the Sohma house. My name is Shigure." He greeted happily. Luckily, by this time, both girls had recovered and were able to speak in complete sentences.

"Thank you for inviting us. Nice to meet you Shigure-san. I'm KT and this is Megan."

"Hello." Megan said.

"Well don't just stand there come in come in!" Shigure said standing aside so the girls could enter " I'll give you a quick tour."

Shigure wasted no time in giving them a tour mostly because he was able to be alone with two fresh out of high school girls. Megan and KT were less than thrilled because Shigure had basically no respect for personal boundries. When the tour was over, he led them to the dining room where Ayame, Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji had congregated. Tohru was just coming out of the kitchen to greet the guests.

"Welcome to the Sohma residence. Dinner will be ready shortly." she said with a warm smile. They chatted for a few minutes before Ayame dived right in.

"Are you two really members of the zodiac?" he asked. KT and Megan looked at each other quickly.

'_Damn! I knew this would come back to bite us in the butt!'_ KT thought. KT was quickly racking her brain for ideas. Meanwhile, inside Megan's head:

'_Damn this sucks! I wonder how we can…whatever Tohru's making smells really good…stop it! Ok how to get out of this….but…food!' _

Obviously Megan was having problems concentrating on the matter at hand. It was up to KT to save the day.

"Oh that? Pfft! Total likes. Megan is totally crazy." KT said. There was a pause as she waited for Megan to back it up but when she looked over at her, she found that Megan was in her own world. KT nudged her hard in the side.

"Huh? Oh…oh yeah! That's me! I'm totally crazy! In fact, I escaped from the mental hospital last week!" Megan said making the crazy gesture next to her head.

"Really?" Tohru asked in disbelief. Megan was tempted to tell her that gullible wasn't in the dictionary. Megan continued to spew out crap about her daily life in the nuthouse while KT seriously considered her friend's mental stability.

"Cut the crap! Just tell us the truth. It's not like we'll bite you." Kyo yelled.

"Well we won't but Kyo might." Yuki said.

"Shut up you damn rat! And you two, start talkin'!" Kyo yelled. KT sighed dramatically and decided that there was no use continuing the lie.

"Darn. It seems they caught onto our little ruse." Megan said.

"Yes we are members of the zodiac." KT said. The silence was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. Shigure was the first to recover (surprise surprise).

"Are you by any chance year of the dog?" he asked hopefully. There is no way to escape the perivness of Shigure.

"No. We're not from the Chinese Zodiac. We're from the Western Zodiac. You know like Aries, Virgo, Cancer etc etc." Megan said.

"The Western Zodiac…interesting." Shigure said rubbing his chin.

"So what is your symbol?" Haru asked.

"Well I'm…wait! How come I didn't change when you hugged me?" Megan asked remembering the park incident.

"We are members of the Eastern Zodiac to put it bluntly." Ayame said.

"Really?" KT asked.

"Well…that explains a lot." Megan replied.

"It does?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. It makes sense now why Yuki calls Kyo a stupid cat because he is one." Kt explained glancing at Kyo. Kyo had a few pulse marks.

"I mean you're not stupid but you are the cat am I right?" she recovered.

"Yes." Kyo grumbled.

"And since Kyo calls Yuki rat, it must mean that he is the rat." Megan continued.

"So what are you guys?" Haru tried again.

"Well I'm--" KT began but was interrupted by Tohru.

"Wait! Is…is it ok if we guess what you are?" she asked sheepishly.

"Why?" Momiji asked.

"It'll be more fun. I mean if its ok with everyone else." she continued. The rest of the Sohmas nodded their approval.

"You can if you want but it wont be easy. Unlike the Chinese zodiac, we don't have any tell tale personality traits." Megan explained.

"But here's a hint. In the Chinese Zodiac, I would be the rabbit and Megan would be the Dragon." KT said.

"How's that a hint? The Western Zodiac goes by months and days, not by years." Megan realized.

"Oh yeah."

"Ner!" Megan said making fun of KT.

"Oh! I forgot about dinner!" Tohru cried before running into the kitchen.

"So you don't change when you're hugged by another zodiac?" Momiji asked.

"Apparently not." Megan answered.

"Yay!" Momiji cheered before running and tackling KT to the ground in a vicious hug.

"I found another Rabbit! I'm so happy!" he cheered attaching himself around KT's neck. Megan fell to the ground laughing because she knew that KT was not a touchy-feely person.

"Dinner's ready." Tohru said coming out of the kitchen. KT tried to sit up but Momiji made it difficult for he was attached by hug-power. Once KT had pulled Momiji off with the help of Kyo, they proceeded to eat a delicious meal.

* * *

**Were you thrown for a loop? My friends were when they read this! Yay for loops! I have drawn scenes from this story so hopefully I can get them on my profile for all of you guys to see. Though I'm not sure how to do that….oreos r nummy!**


	5. In Which There Are Dresses

**Disclaimer: _Do I need to keep sayin this? I mean really……..

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5: In Which There Are Dresses**

Throughout the meal, the Eastern Zodiac members were getting more comfortable with the members of the Western Zodiac. Of course, Ayame was the life of the party. But then Megan had to go and ask that question. That stupid, stupid question.

So Ayame, how's your shop doin'?" Megan asked. Ayame instantly brightened. He had come up with a new idea that involved Megan, KT and even Tohru.

"Very good…actually…I'll be right back…stay here." Ayame said with a mischievous grin before running outside.

"I don't like the sounds of this." KT groaned. Ayame suddenly burst in the rrom carrying what looked like a bundle of cloths.

"I have here my newest creations. And you lovely ladies will be my models." He said pointing at KT, Megan, and Tohru. He then gave each of them a dress. KT laid hers out on the table to look it over, while Megan held hers up.

"No." KT said simply, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" Megan asked fiddling around with hers. Tohru also looked skeptically at hers but didn't say anything.

"Are you seeing this! It's ruffly…and PINK!" KT exclaimed "Is my eye twitching? I think it's twitching!"

"So what? My dress has glitter AND its ruffly!" Megan explained.

"So! Mine has bows dripping off almost every inch and it's lacy! How do you like them apples!" KT countered.

"Fine! I'll wear that one since you claim its worse, and you can wear this one. And by the way…I do like apples." Megan said handing her the dress. KT didn't reach out to take it.

"You still can't make me wear it." KT said defiantly. Megan sat back and bit her lip in thought. She had to find a way to make KT wear the dress. Megan was a little more accepting of dresses but these dresses were pushing it. They looked skin tight and seemed to come up to mid thigh or possibly higher. KT would have nothing to do with the dress. Maybe a bribe would work.

"If you wear it, I'll let you drive Moo." Megan said referring to her Chevy Malibu with a cow steering wheel cover. Henceforth, it was named Moo. KT scoffed.

"Pass." KT knew where this was going and she would not give in if it was the last thing she did. All the Sohmas were confused, but were enjoying this little scuffle.

"Ummmm….I'll buy you the Saiyuki season." Megan tried again. Megan smiled in confidence that she had finally snagged KT.

"Tempting but no." KT laughed. KT couldn't believe she turned down Sanzo (I can't either!), but wearing a dress in front of a pervy Shigure just wasn't worth it. Megan went slack jawed. She was sure she had her. Now it was time to play dirty. No way was she going to wear the dress and look like an idiot by herself.

"Fine, if you don't wear that dress, I shall inform Rich of your list of things to do before you die. Especially that little section about the twins." Megan grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't DARE!" KT fumed.

"Hello? Rich? KT wants to--!" Megan imitated a call to KT's step father before KT ripped the dress out of Megan's hands and stomped to an empty room.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS TRISHA!" she yelled so loudly that the paper doors actually shook.

"Trisha?" Tohru questioned.

"Yeah it's my nickname. Long Story. Well I guess I'll go put this on." Megan said getting up and walking to a bathroom with Tohru going into another room to change.

KT had decided to not set foot outside the room with this dress. She was very tempted to rip the "thing" to shreds but since it wasn't hers, she couldn't. She looked down and the horrible waste of fabric. It had large, puffy, off the shoulder sleeves that ended with a large bow and lace. The skirt part was just one big thing of ruffles and was glittery. The upper body portion was relatively plain except for a large golden brooch, that if worn for excessive amounts of time, would probably make the wearer fall over. The dress ended just above the knees and the worst part was that it was pink. KT hated pink. Yes indeed, Megan was going to pay dearly for this.

Megan immediately regretted about putting this dress on. She never thought that that big of a bow would be possible. The whole thing looked like a maid costume. It was pink with a white apron. The apron was the laciest thing possible. It had a wide red sash and in the back, it tied into a how larger than her head. There were also more bows that had somehow been sewn into the apron. The very bottom of the skirt ended in a bazillion

little ruffles. The worst part, other than it being pink, was that it was poofy. Underneath the actual skirt, were a bunch of layers of fabric and gauze like material that served the sole purpose of making it poofy. Being that it was poofy, it ended at mid thigh.

"Oh God! Shigure's gonna have a field day." She said glancing in the mirror.

"Gloves too!" she questioned at the gloves on the floor. She slipped them on.

"Eewww!" she said laughing in disbelief. The gloves were white lace and ended midway on her upper arm.

"Well, I feel like a hooker." Megan told herself.

"Better get this over with." She groaned. She opened the door and walked out to find KT.

Megan stopped outside the door and knocked.

"KT are you ready?"

"There is no way in Hell that I am coming out!" She yelled from inside. Megan tried to open the door but KT had locked it. She was braced for war.

"Pwease? Its no fwun awone!" Megan pouted throwing in a few sniffles.

"Not doin' it!" KT yelled. Megan grumbled about her failure.

"Either I buy you Saiyuki or I have Shigure and Ayame come up here to get you!" Megan threatened. The door suddenly flew open and there stood a furious KT.

"You better not be lying about Sanzo! If you are, I shall assassinate you!" KT warned as she walked past Megan. Tohru had just emerged as well and they began to walk to the dining room.

Shigure was very excited and no one had to wonder why. He was actually singing a little jingle.

"High school girls! High school girls! High school girls all for me! High school girls!" he sang merrily.

"Don't think about them that way!" Kyo yelled. Meanwhile, in the hall:

"Tohru can you please go first? Megan asked. Megan's confidence had suddenly dropped like a brick and she wasn't ready to step out onto the battlefield.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked.

"Actually…I don't wanna do this." Megan said trying to escape. Megan just seemed to realize that she was going to be parading herself in front of 6 guys. KT quickly grabbed Megan by her overly large bow and started to drag her into the dinging room.

"Oh no you're not! I'm not doin this myself!" KT said entering the room. Shigure caught sight of them, actually squeeled and began to clap while jumping up and down. Ayame looked uber proud of himself.

"Behold! My finest creations." Ayame said. Momiji immediately attached himself to Tohru and then KT.

"You guys look so pretty!" he yelled happily. KT thanked him and looked at the floor to hide her blush. However, before she looked to the floor, she caught a glimpse of Kyo. He was blushing! He saw KT looking at him and quickly looked away.

'_Why is he blushing? Its not like hes the one wearing this stupid dress!'_ KT thought. The rest of them just stared in awe.

KT and Megan sat in agony for over an hour. Each time they tried to get up to change, they were shoved back down by either Ayame or Shigure. Finally after much pleading and making the excuse that they had to leave (they really did though), they were able to change.

"Ok well thank you so much for having us over." KT said with a small bow. They exchanged their good byes, much to the dislike of Shigure, and Megan and KT then walked out the door and walked to their hotel.

"That was interesting." Megan said.

"I will safely escort those dresses to Hell." KT said cracking her knuckles in a loathing manner. They continued to talk about the evilness of dresses for the rest of the to the hotel.

* * *

"Ah I will miss that sight." Shigure sighed. 

"PERVERT!" Kyo yelled hitting Shigure. They talked about the girls, mostly about what zodiac they were. No one could really guess what they were because, like the girls said, they had no sure fire signs. Shirgure then turned serious.

"Well, I should probably inform Akito." He said. Everyone glanced at each other.

"Is that a good idea?" Haru asked.

"Its better sooner than later. Especially since they're only here for 2 weeks." Shigure said picking up the phone. There was silence in the room as he dialed.

"Hatori?...no…Hatori you naughty, naughty man….anyways, I have some news…about 2 new zodiacs…"

* * *

**Whats Akito going to do? Whatever he does, it wont be good because he is evil! I have a hard time writing about villains. Im used to writing about happy things like pink unicorns and lawn gnomes. So if the next chapter suxs, tell me and hopefully I can rework it! Eeeee this story is so fun to write! I couldn't resist the urge to put the main characters into dresses. It was just waiting to be done.**


	6. In Which There Are Surprises

**Disclaimer**: **_Gonna start my campaign to own something in Fruits Basket. Gonna try sending Takaya a letter with some chocolates first……._**

_**But in the meantime, heres the next chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6: In Which There Are Surprises**

KT and Megan woke up the next day refreshed and were about to head out to go on a major manga shopping spree. However, they were interrupted by a light knock on the door. The girls glanced at each other confused.

"Did you order room service?" KT asked getting up from the bed to answer the door.

"No." Megan answered as she watched KT open the door. KT and Megan both got an uneasy feeling looking at the stranger.

"Good morning. My name is Hatori Sohma." The man said in an icy tone. KT returned the greeting while Megan simply blinked. He was a tall man with light brown eyes. His hair was also brown and a section of it covered most of the left side of his face. For his cloths, he had chosen a sharp looking black suit. Megan was almost tempted to label him as emo. KT couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about him that she didn't like.

"You must come with me now." He said.

"Why?" KT asked cautiously.

"The head of the Sohma family wishes to see you. We must not keep him waiting." He replied before walking away. The girls figured that since it involved the Sohmas, it would be fine. So they walked numbly behind Hatori.

Momiji was waiting outside in the car and once Kt was inside the car, he attached himself to her like a living bracelet.

"What are you doing here Momiji?" Megan asked getting in and sitting on the otherside of him.

"Hatori is watching me for the day." He said clinging to KT's and now Megan's arm. Hatori glanced at them through the rearview mirror. Throughout the car ride, the only one talking was Momiji. Megan and KT felt that is they said a syllable, they would get shot. The reason: Hatori referred to the family as if it was the mafia and that they were going to see the godfather or whatever. For all they knew, Hatori could be the right hand man in it or something.

They arrived at a very large estate. KT looked around and noted that there was basically no signs of life. The girls followed Hatori to the largest house and through a labyrinth of hallways, finally stopping in front of a paper door.

"Wait here." Hatori said sliding open the door and stepping in before closing the door and leaving the girls alone.

"That guy is kinda scary." Megan whispered.

"I know. I wonder what the head guy wants to see us for?" KT whispered back. Just then Hatori came back.

"You can go in now." He said coldly. The girls slowly and cautiously walked in to see a figure standing in front of the window with its back to them. Hatori left and the girls were left alone with the mysterious figure. No one said anything at first. In fact, there was nothing but silence for 5 minutes. Megan was starting to fidget. Silence made her nervous. Finally, the figure spoke.

"Hello." It said in a masculine voice. KT and Megan scrambled to answer.

"Hello!" they answered in perfect unison and anxiety.

"My name is Akito Sohma. I am head of the Sohma family…KT and Megan." He said finally turning to face them. KT almost shivered under his cold, black stare. Megan was startled by his appearance. He was so skinny! His cloths looked ready to fall off of him. She wondered if he was anorexic.

"Good morning Akito-san." KT said. Akito simply nodded.

"So…you are members of the zodiac?"

"Um yes. The Western Zodiac." KT answered. There was more silence as Akito processed this. He turned his back to them and walked out onto the deck. He then sat down and rested his back against the door.

"Come out here." He said in an emotionless tone. They slowly walked outside and stood to Akito's right. He wasn't looking at them.

"Please sit." He said suddenly grinning at them. Megan and KT slowly dropped to the floor. Both were slightly scared that he suddenly smiled. Megan didn't like that smile. It looked forced and not happy at all.

"I hope Hatori didn't startle you to much. He can look scary." Akito said with a smirk.

"No. he was very polite." KT lied.

"So what zodiac are you?"

"Well I'm Pisces which makes me the fish and Megan is Capricorn which makes her the sea goat." KT explained.

"I see. How many of you are there?"

"Well my brother Andy is one. He's an Aries. And someone else we know is Leo." Megan explained.

"Is that all of them?"

"We don't know." KT said truthfully.

"I see…just like an American." He said looking away. The girls looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Americans are stupid." He said bluntly turning back to them. The girls were shocked.

'_Where did that come from?'_ Megan thought. Akito watched their expressions.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a smirk. KT quickly tried to wipe her face clear of emotion.

"Nothing." KT answered still stunned.

"You two are so easy to break. Just like Yuki." He continued. KT and Megan blinked.

"And Kyo, it will only be a matter of time before he will be confined….and Ritsu, what a waste of skin." Akito continued. He seemed to be having a conversation with himself. KT couldn't believe it. This was the head of the Sohma family?

"…Haru, the big, dumb ox…" he continued on his tangent. Megan tried to ignore him but it wasn't working. He continued to throw insults at the family and at the girls too. KT was getting angry.

'_Let them bounce off! Let them bounce off!'_ KT mentally told herself. Megan was trying to figure out why Akito was spouting so much hostility.

'_What did we ever do to him? Why is he bashing his family?'_ Megan wondered. Finally, Megan decided to ask.

"Can I ask you something Akito-san?" she interrupted. He looked at her giving her his full attention.

"Why are you insulting you family? Don't you love them?" Akito thought for a moment before his eyes hardened and he got a wicked grin on his face.

"Of course. I love them to death. I wish for them to be by my side till the day I die." He said cruelly. That didn't look like love.

"Hatori? We are finished." He called before turning back to the girls "The East and the West should not mix. Stay away from my family. We don't need your dirty American noses prying into our business." He said cruelly. Hatori entered and stood by the door.

"It was nice meeting you. Fell free to visit again…you're always welcome." He said grinning again. It was anything but friendly. But Megan and KT didn't expect it to be after what they just heard. KT made a beeline out of that room before she went postal on his ass. Megan got up but glanced back when she reached the door. Akito was standing there with a what-are-you-gonna-do-about-it-bitch smirk. Megan made a mental note to actually stand up for herself the next time she met him.

Hatori drove them back to their hotel. However, they were being ushered back into the car about 5 seconds later because Shigure had called and asked to see them. They arrived about 5 minutes later and Hatori walked them to the door. Shigure threw open the door and practically yelled his greeting.

"HA-SAN! Did you come to spend the night? You can share my bed!" he yelled. If this was a manga, there would be little flowers and hearts in the background. KT cocked a brow while Megan was simply speechless. They glanced at Hatori who had a vein popping out.

"Did you forget the reason you called me here?" he asked. Shigure got a total airhead look on his face. You could almost hear the wind blowing through the empty space where his brain was supposed to be. Then he seemed to remember.

"KT! Megan! Come on in!" he squealed.

"Thank you for driving us Hatori-san." KT said with a small bow. Hatori nodded curtly in response.

"Are you sure you don't wanna spend the night? There's plenty of room in-!" Shigure started.

"I'm leaving." Hatori interrupted and turned to leave.

"You're such a cruel doctor!" Shigure cried with big chibi tears running in streams down his face. Megan and KT were desperately fighting the urge to laugh. Shigure closed the door and turned to them.

"How was your visit with Akito?" he asked.

"That was…an experience." Megan said.

"He basically had fun bashing us and America. You know, like we're ignorant, loud , stupid and all that jazz." KT explained.

"Yeah and that we shouldn't mix with the Eastern Zodiac and that we can basically just drop dead." Megan continued.

"but we're alive so its all good!" KT said smiling and giving a thumbs up. However, in the mind of Shigure, this did not compute. In Shigure language, it translated as " We're defensless high school girls and we're about to cry. We need someone to cry on. Please hug us Shigure!" and Shigure though that was a good suggestion. In about 2 seconds, he had both of them in a bear hug.

"Don't cry!" he said with a pervy grin.

"Who's crying!" KT squeaked with the remaining breath that hadn't been squeezed out.

"Don't worry! We love you! And I'm here!" Shigure said.

"Coming from you, that sounds criminal." Megan said. He finally released them.

"It feels so nice to hug someone not related to the family." He sighed happily. KT blinked slowly with a look that said you're-a-few-frenchfries-short-of-a-happy-meal-Shigure.

"Where are Tohru and the others?" Megan asked trying to get the wrinkles out of her shirt that Shigure had created.

"At school. They won't be home for another couple hours. But make yourselves at home." Shigure said walking to the living room to read the paper. Megan and KT followed him and seated themselves at the table. It was very boring at first because no one was talking very much. Shigure talked to them for a bit but it was still awkward when the people you wanted to see weren't even there. It got a little more interesting when Megan found some tape and began to play with it. KT just couldn't understand Megan's fixation with tape. Likewise, Megan couldn't understand KT's constant obsession with throwing orange markers at people.

Things got very interesting when Shigure's editor (he told them that he was an author) came by to pick up a hopefully finished manuscript. It appeared that Shigure had driven this woman to the brink of suicide many times. Today appeared to be one of those times. When she heard that Shigure didn't have it done, she freaked out, climbed on top of the roof and was preparing to jump. Shigure sat there and giggled like a ninny while Megan and KT tried to get her down. When they finally succeeded, they decided to give the distraught woman a hand and gang up on Shigure. They actually had to tie him to the chair so he would write and even then he mad excuses like they were stifling his creativity. (A/N: I am proud to say that that has never needed to be done to me. Though it is rather annoying when someone is watching you write….). Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo arrived to see Megan and KT guarding the door to Shigure's office and a woman pacing in the living room.

"What's goin' on?" Yuki asked setting his bag down.

"Shigure has been slacking and now he's catching up." Megan explained. The editor came and slid his door open a crack.

"How's it comin' Shigure?" the editor asked. Shirgure didn't answer. Because it wasn't Shigure. In Shigure's place was dummy that he had crafted and tied to the chair. The window was also open. The editor screamed and ran from the door leaving a wake of tears.

"Such a shame." Shigure said, suddenly spearing behind Megan and KT. Megan and KT soon learned that Shigure did have it done, he was just being cruel.

Megan and KT hung around the rest of the day at the Sohma house. Around dinner time, Shigure turned on the news.

"And now for breaking news." a bored looking news lady began "Hotel costs have doubled. This is bad news for travelers as almost every hotel has had to double their cost." she finished. KT and Megan gaped at the TV.

"Can I use your phone Shigure?" KT panicked.

"Who are you calling?" Megan asked.

"Our hotel stupid! I wanna see how much our rates have gone up." She said as she dialed quickly.

"Hello? Hi this is KT from 204 and I was wondering about the rates…204…WHAT!" KT yelled the last part.

"What?" Megan whispered. KT put a hand over the receiver.

"500!" she whispered dramatically. Megan went slack jawed. KT then returned to the phone.

"So what are we supposed to do…well of course you would say that, all you want is money…" she said. The Sohma's watched with interest. KT then decided to thrown in some of her acting skills.

"Listen…we're 2 American teenagers (sniffle) and we are on a fixed budget (voice squeak). We don't have any more money so what are we supposed to do (whimper)?" KT acted. To bad Ayame wasn't there otherwise he could take acting lessons from KT. Megan rolled her eyes. She was yanked from her zoned-out state when Shigure brushed by her and grabbed the phone from KT's hands.

"There is no need to worry, everything is under control. They will be checking out today." He said before hanging up.

"Shigure what are you doing? We can't check out! We have no where else to go!" Megan protested.

"Which is why…I am humbly inviting you to stay with us!" he said happily.

"Oh no! We couldn't do that! Plus you have no room!" KT cried. She was freaking out for some reason.

"You can share Tohru's room. Is that ok Tohru-chan?" Shigure asked glancing at Tohru.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Tohru chirped.

"But still we couldn't just do that!" KT said.

"Its either stay here or live in a box out in the street!" Kyo yelled. KT blinked.

"Well when you put it like that…I guess we'll stay here." Megan sighed. At this, Shigure actually jumped for joy.

"I couldn't let two teenagers wander the streets all by their lonesome selves. I have more morality than that." Shigure said. Megan rolled her eyes.

'_Is he always like this?'_ Megan asked herself

"Thanks for letting us stay!" KT bowed.

"Its no problem at all." Yuki grinned.

"We'll come with you to help you with your stuff." Tohru said. With that, they set off to the hotel to pack up their stuff.

KT and Megan had settled in quickly. To prove this, Megan fell down the stairs already. That night, they spent talking and getting more acquainted with their new adoptive family.

* * *

**I finally found time to update. Thanks for all the reviews once again. Muchas gracias. Well what did u think of Akito. I had trouble writing that part. I have trouble with villains and making them sound threatening. Today I had an accident. It involved glitter. Long story short, there is now glitter all over the basement carpet and all over me. There is now glitter in my hair. That's not gonna be fun to get out!**


	7. In Which There Is Education

**Disclaimer: _Apparently…my chocolates never made it past the post office. They said they looked suspicious. Curses. Luckily, I have a fall back plan….carrier pigeons! Its fool proof!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 7: In Which There Is Education**

The next morning, KT woke up at the smell of breakfast. She tried to wake Megan up but it was hopeless. So KT decided to just go down without her. She met the rest of her new adoptive family, as she liked to call it.

"Where's Megan?" Yuki asked.

"Sleeping. She'll wake up…eventually." KT talked for awhile before Megan finally emerged. She looked like the walking dead. Her eyes were barely opened and she was moving at a sluggish pace.

"Good morning Megan-san." Tohru greeted. Megan didn't answer and simply sad down next to KT and rested her head on the table.

"Megan? Are you sick?" Tohru asked worriedly. KT daintily sipped her tea before answering.

"She's fine. Don't bother talking to her right now. Wait for her to eat, then she'll wake up." KT said poking the side of Megan's head.

"Jeez you would think she was waking up for school." Kyo said.

"Do you guys still go to school?" KT asked.

"What do you mean still? Don't you?" Kyo asked.

"We graduated high school this year. Our school year is 9 months in school, 3 months off." KT explained.

"Our school is still in session." Yuki explained. Megan finally woke up, thanks to the food set in front of her, and was able to respond.

"That sucks." She replied.

"Yes but on the flipside, they end up smarter because of the length of their school." KT pointed out. Megan simply blinked while she tried to find the logic. Did they really end up smarter? Most likely since they are coming out with new technology faster than you can blink. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru quickly ate their breakfast and got up to walk to school.

"Can we come with? You know just to walk you there?" KT asked.

"Of course. You are more than welcome to." Yuki said smiling. Megan inwardly groaned for she was still cranky from just waking up. But she went all the same. On the way, they met up with Haru and Momiji.

"Where do you guys go to school?" Megan asked.

"The same school as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru." Haru explained nonchalantly.

"Momiji and Haru are the same age." Kyo said.

"Really!" KT asked in disbelief.

"But you seem so much older Haru. And Momiji, no offense, but you seem like you would be in elementary school." Megan explained.

"Nope! We go to the same school." Momiji cheered. KT then noticed something very odd.

"Uhh….Momiji? Aren't you wearing the wrong uniform?" KT asked. Momiji was wearing the girls uniform! Complete with the skirt.

"Nope! This one looks better on me!" he cheered.

"Don't worry 'bout it. He has been doing it for awhile." Kyo said looking like he could smear Momiji into the pavement.

Once they finally got to school, KT and Megan witnessed a fight between Yuki and Kyo, a fight between Haru and Kyo, and Kyo's merciless beating of Momiji, who hid behind Tohru much of the time.

"Hey it's Orangy!" Uo greeted as they walked up.

"Don't call me Orangy!" Kyo yelled clenching his fists.

"Alright…Kyo-Kyo then?" Uo mocked.

"NO! That's even worse!" Kyo yelled.

"K well bye you guys." Mean said turning to KT. Only KT wasn't there. She was up by the school doors looking at something. It looked like a poster.

"KT?" Megan yelled up to her.

"Hey Trisha come look at this!" KT yelled back. Megan and the others quickly walked up to her.

"What is it?" Megan asked.

"It's the foreign exchange program. This is our school's first time trying something like it." Yuki explained. "Are you interested?"

"I just might be…" KT thought aloud, rubbing her chin.

"If you have any questions, just find me. I'm student body president and I helped set it up. Or you can go to the office. They can answer questions and give you the forms. We'll see you later then." Yuki said as he waved. Just then the bell rang and the school yard cleared and then became silent.

"What do you think Trisha?" KT asked still looking at the poster.

"It would be cool I think. I never thought that I would set foot in a high school again but it looks cool. Maybe I could pick up some Japanese." Megan said shrugging. Just then, Megan saw the price.

"But look at the price." She said pointing to it.

"That's really good compared to some of the other foreign exchange programs ive seen. This is a really good deal." KT said putting her hands in her pockets. They were both silent as they stared at the poster.

"We would have to call our parents and have them wire us a little more money. And actually convince them to let us stay. I wonder how long this lasts?" Megan said, absentmindedly playing with a loose string on the hem of her shirt.

"Well lets go to the office and ask." KT said turning and entering the school with Megan trailing behind.

They got the necessary information and forms from the office and were now super excited to call their parents. They basically ran all the way back to Shigure's house, practically kicked down the door, terrifying Shigure in the process, and ran for the phone. Kt got it first. KT had no problem convincing her parents. Rich was more than happy that she was asking to stay longer. His choice words were "Yes you can stay there! Then you're not hogging the computer, eating all the food, or bringing that weird friend Megan or whatever her name is over." Feel the love KT, feel the love. Megan had a little more trouble. It was mostly her dad. Her dad was extremely protective and he wasn't thrilled by the concept of her being there for a month and living with a strange family. She had barely convinced him to let her come on this trip at all. Even when she explained that

they had the curse too, he was still hesitant about her staying in a house with 3 guys. He mad her describe all of them in detail. When describing Shigure, she left out his pervertedness as that would get her a 1st class ticket home. Apparently, Megan's dad didn't think she could take care of herself. But Megan was an uber proud yellow belt. Finally, Megan's dad caved and allowed her to stay. Mission accomplished. Shigure then entered the room.

"I apologise but I couldn't help but overhear (whatever you liar!) that you are going to participate in the school's exchange program." He stated.

"That's right." Megan said.

"That's great! Do you need any help getting it settled?"

"Nope. We got it covered." KT said giving a thumbs up.

"First, we have to get the uniforms squared away." Megan said. Shigure brightened at the thought of them wearing skirts again. KT saw this.

'_He's picturing us naked I know it!'_ KT thought.

"K we'll be back." Megan said walking out the door.

Megan and KT stood in front of the store and realized something very important. The skirts were extremely short. Sure there were longer skirts but they were still skirts, and being American, Megan and KT were in love with jeans and pants. And there was no way that they were gonna go trooping around in sailor skirts everyday. They walked in and located their schools uniforms. KT took a skirt off the hanger and held it up in front of her. It was extremely short and pleated.

"No way." She said.

"I agree with you there." Megan said smugly fingering another skirt. KT groaned. Why couldn't they just wear pants? A little light bulb appeared over KT's head and lit up.

"Hey Trisha? What say you and I pull a Momiji?" she asked slyly. Megan was confused for a second before she finally remembered.

"Ooooooh! Nice!" she said with a devilish grin. KT and Megan agreed that that was a brilliant idea and headed over to the guy's uniforms.

After getting this uniforms, they walked to a nearby store to get their notebooks and such. They were still surprised that they had to go to school as soon as tomorrow. When they got to school tomorrow, they would find out who they would be following of

the Sohma family. When the girls were done shopping, the returned home to find Ayame there. They spent the next several hours trying to escape Ayame's clutches. By the time Yuki and the gang came home, Ayame had backed them into a corner before noticing his younger brother and immediately went over to hug him. Of course, Yuki didn't let it get that far. They chatted for a few minutes.

"So did you guys join the exchange program?" Haru asked lounging on the floor.

"We did. We're going to school tomorrow." Megan said.

"That's great! We'll giv you a tour, and find your lockers and everything!" Momiji chirped latching himself to KT's ankles. The rest of the night, they spent time helping the Sohma's with their homework. Mostly Tohru. Tohru felt very blessed to be on the receiving end of the graduated seniors' wisdom. (Wisdom? HA!)

* * *

**Whoa! They are infiltrating the school? The apocalypse is coming! Hehehehehehehehehehehe. I'm still trying to get all the evil glitter out of my hair. Its like, burrowed into my scalp**. 


	8. In Which There Is A Fight

**Disclaimer:_ I must mourn for the sake of my carrier pigeon. He met a tragic demise. Curse you 737s! May the bird rest in pieces. I do not have a back up plan as of yet but I will.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 7: In Which There Is A Fight**

The next morning, KT was very excited to see everyone's reaction to their new spin on the uniforms. Their uniforms were exactly like Yuki and Kyo's. Black and long sleeved with white ties. Except, instead of a tie fastened around her neck, there was a medium sized bow. KT had also rolled up the sleeves up so that her Kakashi gloves could be clearly seen. Megan was excited too. Mostly because she got to wear a tie. However, she didn't have it on at the moment because she didn't know how to tie it (she's pathetic). She also had her sleeves rolled up so her Sasuke wristband was in plain sight. When Tohru had first seen them, she thought they looked great but advised them that they should wear the girls uniform to avoid trouble. Megan and KT declined and continued to get ready. They went downstairs to get breakfast and the minute Shigure saw them, he burst into tears.

"They're not wearing skirts!" he cried pathetically. Megan rolled her eyes while KT smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Why are you guys wearing those anyway?" Kyo questioned.

"Because me and skirts don't mix." KT explained. Kyo shrugged and resumed eating. But he was blushing! KT watched the reaction with interest.

'_Why does he keep blushing?'_ KT thought. After they had gotten Shigure to stop crying, and had eaten breakfast, they got up and left for school.

They met Haru and Momiji along the way. The first words out of Haru's mouth were

"Hey the chicks aren't wearing skirts!"

"They look so cool though!" Momiji cheered. They walked to school and entered the school yard. Many shocked students stared at Megan and KT. Megan and KT were a little self conscious at first but that cleared away soon enough and they began to strut their stuff.

They went up to the office to figure out who they would be shadowing. The secretary was a bubbly blond that had glasses that magnified her eyes about two time larger than their actual size and a bit too much make up on.

"Good morning!" she cried waving happily at them. Megan and KT slowly edged towards her. It wasn't natural to be that excited in the morning.

"How can I help you?" she smiled brightly.

"These are the new foreign exchange students." Yuki said "They need to know who they are shadowing. Could you please help them?"

"Of course! Anything for the Prince. But this is on a volunteer basis. So no one is assigned to anyone." She said. It was silent for a minute before Yuki spoke up.

"Kyo will take KT." He said calmly.

"WHAT!" Kyo thundered.

"Just do it you stupid cat." Yuki said using his student body presidential authority. Kyo stood there with steam blowing out his ears before finally calming down enough to refrain from breaking something. Preferably the rat's neck.

"Super!" the secretary exclaimed in pure bliss. Megan was extremely frightened now. There was more silence.

"I'll take Megan." Haru said halfway raising his hand. Megan glanced at him.

"Oh yay I'm so glad!" The secretary said clapping her hands. That was down right scary. The secretary pulled up Kyo's schedule for KT and they left with Yuki and Tohru. The secretary was having a little more trouble with Haru's. Meanwhile, Megan was trying to tie her tie and she was failing miserably. Finally she gave up.

"Haru can you help me with my tie?" she whined. Haru wordlessly began to tie the tie. Megan began to blush at the close proximity of the 2.

"Awwww! Young love! That's so sweet!" the secretary crooned with sparkles in her eyes. Megan quickly stepped back to distance herself from Haru and blushed about 50 shades of red. Megan was ready to shoot the secretary.

"Here's your schedule. Have a good day." The secretary smiled brightly waving them off. Megan followed Haru out and once they left the office, she decided to speak her mind.

"Is she always like that? That's just scary. It should be illegal to be that happy this early." She said. Haru laughed and agreed with her. They then went off to find the others.

* * *

KT, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Uo, and Hana were lazily lounging out in the school yard waiting for school to start. KT was busy playing with random blades of grass when she

heard a rustling behind her. She slowly looked back and saw a girl quickly hide behind a tree. She blinked as another one tried to be stealthy and duck behind another bush.

"Guys there are people sneaking around in the bushes." KT said. They all looked towards the bushes but saw no one.

"I don't see anyone. Are you sure you're not crazy?" Kyo asked.

"Why would you ask a crazy person that?" KT asked.

"She's not crazy. There are hostile waves coming from that area." Hana said as a little antenna appeared on her head. They all looked over at the bushes and heard frantic whispering. KT was curious now and got up. She then walked over and trooped through the first barricade of bushes. Three girls suddenly popped up and looked furious.

"What are you doing with the Prince?" the middle one asked. Just then Haru and Megan appeared on the scene. One of the bush girls saw it and leapt into action.

"Hey you!" she yelled. Megan looked around before pointing to herself.

"Yes you! Come over here!" the bush girl said. Megan slowly walked over and came to a stop next to KT.

"What are you two doing with the Prince?"

"Who's the Prince?" Megan asked very confused.

"Yuki of course." The bush girl on the right said. (A/N: Since I don't know the fan girls names, they will be labeled like this: Bush Girl 1 is on the left, Bush Girl 2 (center), Bush Girl 3 (right). I will most likely never find out their names….)

"Why do you call Yuki the Prince?" KT asked.

"Because he is like a prince. He's handsome, refined, gentle, helpful, calm, and cute!" Bush Girl 2 sighed dreamily. Bush Girl 2 appeared to be the ring leader of the wild tribe of Bush Girls.

"So what are you doing with the Prince?" she ordered.

"Nothing we were just…talking?" Megan said questioning KT.

"Yes." KT replied. The Bush Girls looked thunderstruck.

"This is unacceptable!" Bush Girl 3 gasped. Megan and KT both raised a brow.

"This is strictly prohibited!" Bush Girl 1 shrieked.

"What is?" Megan inquired.

"You can only talk to or be around Yuki if you are in the Yuki Fan Club!" Bush Girl 2 said with her eye twitching.

"Yuki Fan Club?" KT asked in an are-you-serious voice?

"Yes. That is the only way you can come into contact with the great and beautiful Yuki." Bush Girl 3 explained forcefully.

"So the only way you may talk to him is if you join the Yuki Fan Club. We're not looking for any new members right now but I think we could pull a few strings with the president to squeeze you in." Bush Girl 2 said. These girls defiantly fit the definition of rabid fan firls. It was a wonder that they weren't foaming at the mouth.

"Get away from me you freaks." KT said angrily. The Bush Girls all had looks that almost said KT-just-shot-the-Prince. Megan looked over at KT. KT was about to go postal on them!

"You can't tell me who I can't hang out with! Oh hell no! And I'm not gonna join you stupid club. That's just sad that there is a fan club, in a school no less, for a student. Do you guys have any lives at all?" KT ranted. The Bush Girls looked like they were about to cry but then they turned evil.

"Our lives are the devotion and loyalty to Prince Yuki! We are his soul protection against girls like you! Stay away from him you stupid foreigners!" Bush Girl 2 said angrily. That sent KT over the edge and was getting Megan angry as well.

* * *

Yuki and the gang were playing a game of Dai Hin Min when Hana gave her wave report.

"There is a very large disturbance of waves coming from KT." She said laying down a card. They all glanced over and saw Megan trying to hold KT back as KT thrashed violently.

* * *

"Oh hell no! C'mere you bitches!" KT yelled. She was struggling against Megan and trying to attack the evil race of Bush Girls.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" she yelled. But Megan kept a strong hold on KT.

"KT calm down!" Megan said as the Bush Girls looked on in shock. Kyo then came up to help Megan contain the insane KT.

"You will feel the wrath of our president. You better watch your backs." The Bush Girls said before turning and walking away.

"KT calm down! Think of Cloud…Sephiroth…Riku…Sesshomaru…Sanzo!" Megan said as she struggled. KT seemed to think about these hot bishounens and calmed down a lot. Megan continued to list.

"Howl…Train…Itachi!" KT finally returned to her normal calm self. Megan and Kyo let go cautiously. KT was silent.

"We have to add more people to that list." KT reasoned. Yup, it was the normal KT.

"What?" Kyo questioned quietly.

"There are two ways to make KT calm down. The first is the one I just used. That was the listing of our favorite anime guys. The second way is running your finger down her spine. See watch!" Megan said before demonstrating. Megan quickly ran her finger down Kt's spine and KT jumped forward. Which happened to be where Kyo was. She collided with Kyo but they were able to stand their ground. Both stood there for a moment before they realized that they were basically smooshed together. They both jumped away from each other quickly. Kyo blushed till his face was beet red before he turned to stalk off somewhere. KT watched him for a moment before turning onto Megan to beat the living daylights out of her. Megan caught on and gave a nervous smile.

"You know I hate it when you do that." KT said darkly. Megan whimpered before running behind Haru for protection. KT was just about to punch Megan when the school bell rang.

"Oh darn! There's the bell! Better not be late Haru!" she said grabbing Haru by the sleeve and dragging him towards the school.

* * *

**Writing about rabid fangirls is really fun. I finally got all of the glitter out of my hair….at least I think I did. But alas, I had another accident today. It involved powdered laundry detergent. Its all over the floor and is now imbedded in the seams of my backpack that happened to lay in the path of the evil granules. I am very accident prone. I usually don't hurt my self but I tend to make a mess of things where ever I am…….**


	9. In Which The Chapter Is Nameless

**Disclaimer: _Alas….i still have no back up plan

* * *

_**

**Chapter 9: In Which I Don't Know What To Call This Chapter.**

The day was relatively boring. Megan was discovering that she really liked talking to Haru. He liked a lot of the things that she did. Meanwhile, KT really liked challenging Kyo. And Kyo usually challenged her too. Being that Haru was in a different gade than Yuki and Kyo were, Megan wasn't able to see KT very much. They saw each other during lunch, passing time and during their last class. Their last class was an art class. To be specific, it was a drawing class. Which happened to be one of KT and Megan's favorite things to do. Tohru was going to have a little trouble in the class. She had shown Megan and KT some of her drawings. They were very impressive stick people. They would make a 5 year old extremely proud. Neither Megan nor KT had no idea how well the other Sohmas could draw. But they would find out since the Sohmas were in the same class. But Megan and KT had no idea of what was awaiting them in the class.

They all stepped through the door and loked around for an empty table so they could all sit together. They found one with one kid sitting at it but they were all able to fit. KT was sitting on the right of the kid with her back to him and was engageing Megan in a totally important conversation about Kingdom Hearts.

"The Gummy Ship can just die." Megan said voicing her opinion on the mode of transportation.

"I agree." KT conquered.

"The Gummy Ship sucks!" the kid behind KT said. KT turned around to tell the kid off when she saw who it was.

"OMG what the hell are you doing here!" she almost yelled. The Sohmas and Tohru looked at KT incredulously. Megan looked at the kid with complete shock.

"I've stepped into the 7th circle of hell!" she half laughed.

"Nice to see you too dum-dum." The kid said.

"Shut up Tony!" Megan sighed.

"Do you know him?" Yuki asked.

"Sadly yes. He went to our high school back in Minnesota. He was in our Graphic Design class and the fighting never stopped." KT explained all the while giving Tony a death glare.

"I was constantly being hit. And he's one of the zodiac." Megan said.

"Shut up you jerk!" Tony said giving Megan a slap up the head.

"Hey! Don't hit Trisha! Plus they are zodiac too." KT said as Megan rubbed her sore head. Tony didn't say anything but simply grumbled. The teacher then made his grand entrance.

"All right quiet everyone!" the teacher said. Megan and KT ignored him however and continued talking. The rest of the room quieted and turned to look at the foreign students who couldn't seem to keep the mouths closed.

"Guys? Quiet." The teacher said looking at Megan and KT. Megan and KT finally stopped talking and turned to look at the teacher. Megan fainted anime style. Megan was now on the floor with little birds circling her head. Tohru looked at the teacher.

"Should we take her to the nurse?" she asked.

"Just leaver here there." The teacher said.

"PAULSEN! What are you doin here?" KT asked incredulously. Paulsen barely spared her a glance before launching into his speech about the elements and principals of art. After about 10 minutes, Megan finally revived herself. Then it was work time and KT and Megan flagged Mr. Paulsen down.

"What are you doing here Paulsen?" KT asked.

"I moved here. Simple as that. What are you two doin here?" Paulsen asked.

"We were vacationing but then we joined this foreign exchange program. So…just think…a whole 'nother month with us. Just like the good old days." KT explained. Megan watched as she idly twirled her pencil.

"Oh god…I'm in hell." Paulsen said walking away.

"We love you too Paulsen." Megan said.

"Yeah whatever." Paulsen replied.

"How do you know Paulsen-sensei?" Tohru wondered.

"He was our Graphics teacher in high school. We basically made his class a living hell. We constantly slacked off." Megan said.

"Yeah you did." Tony said starting to draw.

"Shut up you contributed too!" KT said

"Shut up douche bag!" Tony said. Megan grabbed the pencil from his had, snapped it in half, and threw it across the room.

"Bitch." He growled getting up to fetch his now broken pencil.

"Whore!" Megan retorted.

"LANGUAGE!" Paulsen yelled. Megan then became productive (for once) and started working. The hour passed quickly and Megan spent most of the hour defending her self from Tony. He was still mad at her for what she did to him in 12th grade. It was brilliant. Megan had wrote 'I 3 You' on a piece of notebook paper and then glued it into the front of his notebook. For that, he chased her around hitting her with a metal ruler. Anyways, moving on. The hour passed quickly and the Sohmas realized that Megan and KT were very good drawers. Finally the bell rang. Megan and KT ran out faster than you could say antidisestablishmentarianism. Not before giving Tony one final slap each however.

Tohru left for work as they walked home. As the walked past the park, they noticed that various booths were being set up.

"What's goin' on?" Megan asked as she slowed down to look.

"It's a festival." Momiji said now holding onto KT's hand. Once again, KT began to ponder why Momiji liked her so much. Her educated guess was that because she would be year of the rabbit if she was in the Chinese Zodiac (How many times have I asked this? It feels very repetitive…oh well)

"A festival, eh?" Megan asked.

"We were planning on going tomorrow since tomorrow is Saturday. Do you wanna come?" Haru asked.

"Sure." Megan and KT said in unison.

"YAY!" Momiji cheered jumping up and latching himself to KT's neck. The only way that KT was gonna get him off was if she took a crowbar and tried to pry him off.

"Do you have kimonos?" Yuki asked.

"No." Megan said.

"We'll go get some though. Where do they sell kimonos around here?" KT asked.

"We'll walk you there." Haru said beginning to walk. The rest idly followed. Along the way, KT and Megan got into one of their famous debates again. This time, it was Ninjas vs. Pirates. KT was defending the ninja side while Megan was all for pirates. The guys decided to tune them out and talked about whatever guys talked about (lets not go there!).

"Here we are." Yuki said arriving at the store front.

"Kimonos "R" Us?" Megan questioned.

"How original." KT sarcastically said. With that they stepped inside. The boys also followed because Momiji needed to get a kimono also. Haru was actually a hig help because he actually had pretty good fashion sense.

"Black and red would look good on you." Haru told Megan.

"K." she replied. She began to wonder on why he would know that. She then shook her head to loose that train of thought. Kyo was actually helping KT as well. He actually picked one out for her. It was blue and had little gold fishies on it. KT began to wonder if he knew her sign or if by a freak accident, his kitty psyche was showing through. Probably the latter of the two.

"I hope you're not implying anything by having me wear this." KT said laughing. "I'm not your dinner." At this Kyo turned bright red.

"That could be taken soooo wrong!" Megan said holding a black kimono with red dragons on it up to herself. KT stomped up to Megan and gave her a rather hard slap upside the head. In the next moment, Momiji came out, modeling his kimono.

"Ta da!" he announced twirling. "Do you like it?"

"Very cool." Megan said. It actually really did look good on him. They all decided on their kimonos and checked out. KT did end up getting the kimono that Kyo picked out for her. Megan picked the black kimono with red dragons. They then made their way home.

The next morning, Megan woke up early on account of being excited for the festival. This was very odd that Megan would actually be moving this early. Being that no one was up just yet, Megan decided to wake up KT to keep her company. KT slowly woke up and followed the skipping Megan. Megan didn't know what to do with herself and she couldn't sit still so she busied herself with making breakfast for everyone.

"I wanna help!" KT said watching Megan stir pancake batter.

"NO!" Megan cried taking the pancake batter out of KT's reach.

"Hey!" KT whined.

"You're terrible at cooking. You could burn cereal if you tried." Megan explained. KT bowed her head. She knew it was true. Either way, KT didn't want to just sit around.

"The only way that you'll get it from me is if you pry if from my cold, lifeless fingers." Megan said turning on the skillit.

"Fine. I challenge you…to a duel!" KT said grabbing a long, wooden spoon and holding it infront of her, pointing it at Megan. Megan stared incredulously at her.

"Come on bring it on!" KT said jabbing Megan in the side. Megan slowly put the bowl down and grabbed her own spoon. She then got into her own defensive stance.

"On guard!" Megan said before the girls launched into an epic spoon fight.

Kyo woke up to the sound of clanging pots. He slowly got up and went to yell at whoever was making all the racket this early in the morning. He entered the kitchend and saw Megan hiding behind a chair with KT advancing towards her.

"What are you two doing?" Kyo yawned. Megan stood up quickly. She had a pot on her head for protection.

"Save me! She's trying to cook but she can't cook to save her life!" Megan said running behind Kyo and peering over his shoulder. KT was armed with a rolling pin, and was trying to get to Megan.

"Is something burning?" Kyo asked, sniffing the air. Megan gasped dramatically.

"My pancakes!" she ran and frantically flipped them. Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru now stood at the door.

"ITS OK! I saved them!" Megan half yelled waving her spatula around and flinging pancake crumbs everywhere.

"So what is there to do at a Japanese festival?" Megan asked serving everyone pancakes.

"Well, there are games, booths, food, shopping, parades…" Yuki said drifting off.

"The food is the best part." KT said shoving a forkful of food into her mouth. Megan idly tapped the pot that was still resting oh her head, with her fingernails.

"So what time are we going?" Megan asked beginning to tap The Cloud Song on her helmet.

"How about six-ish?" Shigure said. They all nodded their approval.

Nothing much was done the rest of the day. Megan was having fun running around in her kimono. Haru and Momiji came over at some point during the day. KT was in a drawing mood and sat on the couch drawing. However, Megan was hyper and would not allow this and began to bug KT like none other. This resulted in Megan getting a pillow in the face. This, however, didn't thwart Megan so she decided to perform the Barbie Girl dance in front of her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! My eyes!" KT said clutching her eyes and attempting to claw them out. Kyo and Yuki came in.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked.

"She's doin the Barbie Dance." KT moaned.

"What's the Barbie dance?" Yuki asked.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." KT said going to the sink to flush her eyes out.

"Oh that's so funny I forgot how to laugh! It's not that bad." Megan replied launching into the dance.

"Stop it! You'll scar them for life!" KT yelled running up to cover Kyo's eyes. Megan ignored her and quietly sung the song. When she finished, KT stood in front of her with a glass of water in her hand. They stared at each other for a moment before KT dumped the glass on Megan's head.

"Hey! I have to wear this later!" Megan yelled as water dribbled onto her new kimono.

"Not my problem." KT said walking away to do who knows what. Megan grumbled as she stalked off to change. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other.

"Lets pretend we didn't see that dance." Yuki said.

"Agreed!" Kyo nodded. (Wow they actually agreed)

* * *

**Sry it took me a bit to update. Also, sorry for the pointless-ness of this chapter. Its just kinda a filler that's gearing up for the next chapter. Yes, Tony and Paulsen are real people and they actually do act like that. And I actually did glue that piece of paper in Tony's notebook. It was awesome. The Barbie dance is truly a tragic thing. It's a shame that I still know it. Ok it might take me a bit to update cuz there is this one part in the next chapter that's causing some problems. Its completely unnecessary for the story except for comedy but I don't wanna delete it either. Basically it includes glomping but then I realized that they cant glomp w/o transforming…….ill figure it out eventually…..im determined to keep it in the story cuz I really like it… The Cloud song is also a real song. Wanna listen to it? Go to deviantart and type in Cloud Song**


	10. In Which There Is Yet Another Fight

_**I have finally triumphed over the glomping part. WHOOOOO! And now that school is out, I can hopefully write more. EEEEEEEEE! I'm now a college freshman….terrifying.

* * *

****Chapter 10: In Which There Is Yet Another Fight**_

Around 6, they began their trek to the festival. Nothing of interest happened along the way except that Megan attacked someone. It was a Sasuke wannabe coming back from an anime convention. Being that Megan was a die hard Sasuke fan, when he wasn't being a jerk, she couldn't contain herself. The poor thing. He didn't even see it coming. Once Megan caught sight of him, she took off at a dead run towards him. The only rational thought that passed through her mind at the moment was not to glomp him, for that would cause her to transform. So instead, she got him in a vicious head lock at first. The Sasuke let out a frightened yelp and Megan let go of him. She then grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him violently while screaming "IT'S SASUKE! OMG IT'S SASUKE!" at the others, who were currently fearing for the Sasuke's safety. The Sasuke quickly untied his head protector and offered it Megan as a bribe to leave him alone. Megan squeed and only jumped up and down more. KT came up and saved poor Sasuke and dragged Megan away. It was a good thing that there wasn't an Itachi around otherwise it would have been worse.

"I got a head protector! Yeah! Whoo!" Megan said raising the head protector for the heavens to see. KT was very close to ripping the protector from her and beating her to death with it.

"Does she ever shut up!" Kyo asked looking at Megan who hadn't stopped squee-ing yet.

"Give her a few minutes to bask in her victory. If she doesn't' shut up in 5 minutes, we can go ninja on her ass." KT said. Within 5 minutes, but just barely, Megan had calmed down and was now sporting her trophy around her upper arm.

Upon arriving, KT suggested that they grab a bite to eat. Kyo suggested sushi (hmm I wonder why?). KT, Yuki, and Tohru agreed but Megan and Haru opted for something else. Megan and Haru decided to separate from the group and journey for an alternate food source.

"What do you feel like?" Haru asked Megan.

"I don't know."

"Sukiyaki!" Momiji suddenly said appearing behind them and glomping Megan.

"Momiji? Where did you come from?" Megan asked trying to dislodge Momiji.

"I followed you silly!" he said "Piggyback ride!" Megan decided that it was probably safer to just do what he asked. So she decided to humor him.

"All right." Megan sighed as she crouched down so Momiji could get on.

"So what is Sukiyaki?" Megan asked Haru as Momiji wrapped his arms around her neck.

"It's a beef dish. Its really good. You'll like it." He explained

"Lets get a big pot so we can all share!" Momiji suggested. Haru nodded and told the vender his order. Within 5 minutes, the order was ready. Haru held it out for Megan to try. It took Megan a few tries to get a piece since she was basically chopstick illiterate. She examined the piece of beef before popping it into her mouth. She blinked as she slowly chewed it over. Her eyes bulged.

"Mmmm!" she swallowed "This is GOOD!" she said waving her chopsticks. Haru smiled.

"Told you." He said popping his own piece into his mouth.

"Let me have some! Let me have some!" Momiji yelled as he jumped circles around them.

They met up with the rest of the group.

"Want some?" KT asked Megan, offering her some sushi with her chopsticks.

"Uh-uh. And quit showing off!" Megan yelled. Unlike Megan, KT was a master of chopsticks.

"You must practice, young grasshopper." KT said acting like a sensei of some sort before picking up a single grain of rice and waving it around in front of Megan's face to taunt her. Megan closed her eyes as a vein bulged on her forehead. After walking around for a bit, they walked to the street to watch the parade. During this time, Megan was being constantly pelted with candy. After the parade, they walked around some more. They then came to a large area of bamboo with tags hanging from them.

"What's that?" KT asked. Yuki looked over before explaining.

"It's a tradition here. You write a wish on a tag and then hang it form a bamboo stalk. Supposedly, one wish is picket to come true with in the year."

"Sweet! I wanna hang one!" KT said

"Me too me too!" Megan said. Megan and KT ran, or at least tried to…can't run very well in a kimono, to the table where the paper was an wrote their wishes. The rest of the group also wrote wishes. They then walked to a stalk and hung their wishes. Then, KT and Megan stepped back to admire their handiwork and look at each other's wishes. Their eyes bulged.

"You!" They said in perfect unison, pointing at each other.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" they said in unison again. There was silence for a moment as they had a stare down.

"Copy cat!" Megan growled.

"Oh come on I want it as much as you do." KT said crossing her arms. Megan read their wishes from afar. "I wish for the curse to be broken" it read. They then returned to the others.

They idly lounged in a corner of the field waiting for the fireworks to start. Megan was crafting things from Origami and trying to teach KT. Just then, a familiar voice interrupted the pleasantries.

"What's up dumb and dumber." Tony chided

"Original. Did you come up with that one all by yourself?" Megan asked perfecting her little fortune teller.

"Shut up douche bag." Tony said.

"Its only fair to warn you that I am practiced in the ancient art of Origami." KT threatened.

"Paper folding?" Tony smirked.

"Hell yes! I'll paper cut your eyes!" KT yelled.

"Bring it on!" Tony taunted. Megan stood up and stomped in front of him. He had this way of easily getting under her skin.

"Out of my sight!" she yelled pointing in a random direction.

"It's no polite to point." He said calmly.

"Leave dumb ass!" Megan said giving Tony a slight shove.

"Make me!" he said before kicking Megan in the shin. Not hard but hard enough to cause some pain.

"Oww dammit!" Megan swore loudly.

"Tony, really, go away." KT said.

"I warn you I have a short temper today. I'm not takin' any crap from you!" Megan said, pushing Tony harder this time so that he almost fell.

"Shut up dum-dum!" Tony said pushing Megan back. Megan stumbled back.

"Hey! What's going on here?" a man asked, clearly concerned that a fight would break out. All would have been find if Megan hadn't tripped over the back of her kimono. She plummeted towards the ground.

"Whoa! Watch it!" the strange man said reaching out and catching Megan from behind. Megan's eyes widened as she fell into the man before there was a poof of blue smoke.

"Crap!" KT exclaimed as she watched the scene.

The smoke cleared. In Megan's place, stood a sea goat. The fur, which went from her head to ending just behind the elbow of her hooved legs, was dark blue. Where a goat's back legs would be, was now replaced by a long fish tail (think mermaid) with light blue scales. There was a dark blue beard grown from her chin like the ones growing from her elbows. She also had black horns emerging from her head

"Tony! I'm gonna kill you!" the angry sea goat yelled. The Sohma's watched in amazement as the sea goat, who only reached waist height of the 6'0" Tony, threatened him. Megan started to paw at the ground, like a bull, and prepared to charge at the snickering Tony. Or at least attempt to. You can't get very far with two legs and a large fish tale to haul around. KT then noticed that the man was still sitting there, shocked as ever. He sat there and stared in wonder at the half goat, half fish creature.

"What was-?" he began but the fireworks soon interrupted him. A little girl appeared suddenly and took the man's hand.

"Come on daddy! Mommy's looking for you!" she said, dragging the said father back to her mommy. KT then returned her attention back to Megan, who was about to launch herself at Tony. KT immediately took action and grabbed Megan by the horns (wow that reminds me of the Dodge truck slogan…). Megan thrashed her head as much as she could but KT had a strong grip.

"Oh come one KT! I'm in the perfect position for a crotch shot!" Megan yelled.

"Tony you BAKA!" KT yelled as she began to drag Megan by the horns towards the near woods so she could change.

"Tohru? Could you grab her cloths?" KT asked, struggling to drag Megan.

"Ah! Of course!" Tohru panicked before running for Megan's cloths.

KT had just succeeded in almost getting Megan past Tony when Megan made one final attempt. She swung her tail as hard as she could in an upward arc. It made contact with Tony's face and he stumbled back into Tohru who was just walking by him with Megan's cloths. Tohru shrieked as Tony crashed into her. There was an explosion of yellow smoke. When the smoke cleared, a lion stood there growling at Megan and KT. However, it was not a full grown lion. It was more like a cub. But it still had a large orange mane circling it's head.

"Take that you midget lion! Haha! That's right! You got bitch slapped! How do you like me now! You got owned!" Megan yelled before KT finally shoved her into the cover of the woods.

"I never did like you!" Tony yelled. He then picked up his cloths with his mouth and bounded off into the spotty darkness, which was being periodically lit up by the fireworks.

Within 10 minutes, Megan emerged fully clothed and in her human form. She returned to the group and went up to KT.

"Where is he?" Megan asked darkly.

"No where you need to know about." KT said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna kick him into next week!" Megan said, about to track down Tony.

"Oh no you're not!" KT said poking Megan in the spot where the neck connected to the collar bone. Megan was like Ritsu. She had this one spot, where if poked, she would calm down almost immediately. Megan screeched and flinched. But she was now calm. She calmly looked up at the fireworks for a moment before sitting with the others.

"You suck the fun out of everything." Megan said over the fireworks.

"I do not suck the fun out of everything!" KT declared.

"Funsucker!" Megan yelled with a smile.

"That guy is your friend?" Haru asked.

"I wouldn't say friend. He's more of…an acquaintance." Megan said. "JERK!"

"Well if it makes you feel better, I thought you were a cute sea goat." Momiji said. Megan chuckled.

"Awww! Look at the cute little sea goat!" KT said pinching Megan's cheek much like a grandma would. Megan laughed as she swatted KT's hands away.

* * *

**Kinda a sucky ending I know. But that's cuz this is only the first half of the festival. The other half will be in the next chapter. If I put them both together it would go on forever. And plus I still have to totally write the second half. I know what I want to happen but I just have to convince my lazy ass to write it. Isn't tony a jerk? He always acts like that to me. But I usually do something back. Do any of u have any ideas on where akito could come in? I want him to come in again but I don't know where. Im thinking at the festival but im not sure. Oh yesterday I had a confetti accident. Confetti is fun. I should get that picture up of what KT and megan look like when we transform. Alas, if only I could have put glomping in wit sasuke….**


	11. In Which There Is An Author's Note

Hey guys Yargy here. Sorry its taking me soooo long to update. **GOMEN NASAI!** sweatdrop. You would think that since its summer, I would have more time to write but as it turns out, I don't. It also doesn't help that im trying to work on 12 other stories at the same time. But I was really hoping you guys could help me out wit a part in the story. Ok heres what I need. Im having them go to an anime convention and for somereason, im having trouble trying to figure out who Yuki could cosplay. I used to have a bunch of ideas of who but then they….left. don't u hate that? I know I do. At first I was thinking he could be Kadaj from FFAC but then I was like….no. **HELP ME!** Don't give up on me yet!


	12. In Which There Is A War

**I'm finally updating! Gah! You think I would have more time in the summer to write but it doesn't appear so. Ok I made u wait long enough so………..ONWARD!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: In Which There Is A War**

A half hour later, the fireworks ended. They then resumed to walking around some more. Momiji insisted on getting even more food. At the present moment, they were walking around aimlessly.

"You cannibal." Megan said to KT who was eating a box of sushi yet again.

"What?" KT asked, confused.

"Eating your own kind." Megan said laughing. KT looked down at her box, appeared to be disgusted for a moment, but quickly brushed it aside and continued eating.

They hadn't really moved from their present location at the community food tables. Megan was raving about what she just saw. Which happened to be a Son Goku plushy.

"OMG I love Goku! He is simply orgasmic!" Megan sighed. KT sighed while the others' jaws dropped (ah the innocence).

"All he thinks about is food. At 18 years old, you would think that the hormones would have kicked in by now. But you know what? They haven't." KT said using the finger of reason. Megan sighed again.

"You crushed my dreams! You CRUSHED them so hard!" Megan said shaking her fists in KT's general direction. Tony had somehow stumbled back onto the scene. He then continued with his verbal mockery.

"How'd you do that?" he asked moving in front of Kyo a bit.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"Crush her dreams! I wanna do that. Do you have anymore dreams worth crushing?" he asked pointing at Megan.

"You know what? NYAH!" KT said pulling down her lower eyelid and sticking her tongue out.

"Go die!"

"Make me!" KT said before reaching back to pick up an egg role. She then hurled it at Tony. Tony easily dodged it and it flew past him. Unfortunately it hit someone else in the head. And that person happened to be Kyo. It splatted on the side of his face (imagine slow motion or instant replay). KT eeped.

"GOMEN NASAI KYO-KYO!" KT said while repeatedly bowing. Kyo developed several pulse marks on his head and his face was beat read with anger.

"Uh Kyo? I think you're burning that." Megan said pointing to the steaming substance on his face.

"Don't call me Kyo-Kyo!" Kyo screeched while hurling a piece of beef at KT. It hit Kt smack in the face and slowly slid off. KT stood dumbfounded. Megan on the other hand was almost on the floor because she was laughing so hard. KT turned to her still in shock.

"OMG HAHAHAHA the look on your face HAHAHAHAHA was priceless!" Megan gasped between peals of laughter. KT raise a brow.

"Oh I wish I had a camera!" Megan continued. KT picked up a rice ball, looking it over.

"You know what? Screw you!" she yelled throwing it at Megan. It burst into a million little pieces upon hitting her face. Upon seeing this, Tony burst out into fits of laughter. Megan glared at Tony as KT placed another rice ball into Megan's out stretched hand. She then held it up before throwing it so Tony could easily see it. He stopped laughing.

"You throw that, you die!" he threatened Megan paused before throwing it.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Megan shrieked.

Food began to fly like little blurs through the air. Tohru was trying to be a peace maker of course.

"Guys? I'm not sure we should be doing this. You're wasting-!" she was silenced when a piece of orange chicken careened into her face.

"Come on Tohru! Its fun!" Momiji yelled with a grin.

"Take this!" KT yelled throwing food at Momiji.

"Think fast!" Haru yelled throwing food back at KT. She blocked it with a plate. Meanwhile, Megan was trying to be all stealthy like under the table. She was even speaking in military lingo.

"Sskkt KT! What's your position? sskkt" she said holding an invisible walkie talkie up to her mouth while poking her head out from under the table cloth.

"Uhh…right next to you?" KT looked at Megan like she had finally lost it.

"Not good enough soldier! I'm demoting you to a buck private! I need exact coordinates!" Megan said angrily into her invisible walkie talkie. KT looked up at the stars as if asking 'why me' but replied anyway.

"Approximately 88 degrees on your right flank."

"Excellent. Prepare for action!"

"Whateva!" KT scoffed.

"That is unsuitable conduct! Drop and give me 20!" Megan said. In the next moment, she was pelted with steamed carrots.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! Enemy fire! Move move move! Leave no alive!" Megan said scrambling from under the table. She then did a little summersault to avoid a celery stick from Yuki. But she was not stealthy enough to avoid a horde of chicken cubes from Haru. She then fell to the ground and started to put on an Oscar worthy death scene.

"I see the light!" she said reaching up to the stars (she is lying on her back). KT approached her.

"Private…we cannot lose the war. You must never give up. You cant die here. Not like this. Your gonna die an old lady, warm in her bed. Never let go KT…never let go!" Megan said breaking into Titanic. She then clutched her heart and "died". KT didn't know what to saw.

"Simply stunning. Are you on drugs?" KT asked a limp Megan. Haru came up and stood beside KT.

"What is she doing?"

"Being and idiot!" KT sighed lightly nudging Megan's side with her foot. Haru nodded.

"Is she finally dead? Did you kill the midget?" Tony called.

"I am not a midget!" Megan yelled back, not opening her eyes and still laying on the ground.

"Did you have any Pixie Stix today?" (its like crack for kids) KT asked. Megan shook her head.

"Fruitloops? I bet it was the Fruitloops." KT said snapping her fingers.

"Nope sorry." Megan replied.

"Why would fruit loops matter?" Haru asked.

"In Senior year, when I was hyper and stupid in 2nd hour, they always asked me if I slipped crack into my Fruitloops." Megan explained finally opening her eyes. Haru's eye twitched.

"You are weird." He said offering his hand to Megan. She grabbed it and he hoisted her up. They then turned and watched as Kyo chased Momiji in circles around Tohru. Megan then noticed something. She looked down and noticed that Haru was still holding her hand. Megan felt a blush creeping onto her face. Haru seemed completely unaffected however and continued to watch. However their fun was interrupted.

"Will you guys stop!" an old woman yelled hobbling onto the scene with the help of her cane. Tohru and Yuki stopped but Tony, Kyo, and Momiji didn't. She hobbled up to Tony, who had his back to her.

"I said that's ENOUGH!" she yelled as she cracked Tony over the head with her cane.

"OW! What the hell!" he said whipping around to see if Megan had something to do with the assault. He was very surprised to see a 5'1" old woman standing their instead.

"Is that anyway to speak to your elders! And this mess! Do you have no honor!" She yelled as she cracked him over the head again.

"LADY!" Tony yelped as he ducked under another swing. Tony then thought that that was a good at time as any to run. So he did. Mean then walked up to the old woman (Haru let go of her hand).

"You're cool!" she said with new admiration for the woman who just kicked Tony's ass.

"And you! You BAKA!" she yelled before smacking Megan with her cane. Megan cringed as she yelled the newly formed welt on her head.

"Is that anyway for a woman to act? Where is your honor?" the old woman yelled raising her cane to smack Megan again.

"Mama? MAMA!" a middle aged woman yelled running up to her mama.

"I'm terribly sorry! Are you all right? Festivals excite her." The younger woman explained.

"Oh…um…I'm fine." Megan said. Both women then turned and walked away. The middle aged woman lecturing her mother. Megan then walked back to the others. KT was snickering uncontrollably.

"Are you all right?" Momiji asked.

"I think so…crazy old bat." Megan grumbled.

"We should probably be heading back now. " Yuki said. The others nodded. KT fell instep with Megan.

"Does this hurt?" KT asked as she poked the spot where Megan got hit.

"Aaaaahhhh YES!" Megan yelped trying to get away from KT's touch. Megan then proceeded to chase KT in random directions until they got home.

When they arrived at home, they saw Shirgure working (OMG the apocalypse has come if Shigure is working!)

"Welcome back. Did you all have a good……time! What happened to you?" He asked looking them over. Kyo pointed right to KT.

"She did! She started a food fight!"

"It wasn't entirely my fault! Its not my fault that Tony is an idiot!" KT said defending herself. KT then huffed and crossed her arms. Megan didn't want to be left out and joined the fray.

"I officially declared it a food fight! I even died in battle!" she said raising her hand and jumping up and down slightly.

"Oh great she's hyper again!" Kyo groaned.

"Well why don't you get cleaned up. Afterwards, I'm sure Tohru wouldn't mind making some tea. Right Tohru?" Shigure said.

"Uh-um…yes of course!" she said quickly.

"Don't push her around like that!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo-kun, its really ok. It's no trouble at all." Tohru replied to Kyo's outburst.

"Why don't you make it Shigure?" KT asked. Shigure looked at them with a goofy look. Oh yes, a lie was coming.

"My hands hurt to much from writing."

"LIES!" Kyo yelled. After a few more minutes of pointless arguing (Megan's stupid comments didn't help), everyone dispersed.

Currently, Kyo was in the kitchen, making the tea himself, and muttering loudly.

"Stupid Shigure! The liar. I swear one day I hope he-!" he was interrupted.

"Kyo?" KT asked from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Making the tea…what are you doin?"

"Trying to get away from Travis." Kyo looked at KT confused.

"AKA Megan." She said. Kyo still looked confused.

"Don't ask."

"Wasn't gonna. Want some?" he asked motioning to the teapot.

"Yes please." KT replied. She then noticed something on Kyo's face. It appeared to be a smudge of some kind of sauce on his cheek. Poor Kyo hadn't gotten to shower yet. He had washed his face and changed his cloths but that was it. KT however, was squeaky clean (if I were them I, I would've jumped in a pool or something. I was actually tempted to write a scene like that but I decided not to. But if you really want to read it, I will write it….ok I'll shut up). Kyo then handed her a cup when he noticed KT staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" Kyo snapped.

"Nothing. You just have a little spot of sauce on your cheek." KT said. Kyo tried to wipe it off.

"Gone?"

"Nope." Kyo tried again.

"Still there?"

"Yup." Kyo tried once again. KT sighed.

"Let me do it." She said. Without really thinking, she licked her thumb and started trying to wipe the spot off Kyo.

"What a troublesome spot!" She said as she rubbed the spot with her thumb. Kyo had meanwhile, turned so red, that it looked like the blood vessels in his face would pop.

"Ok its gone." KT said removing her thumb. Kyo quickly looked away from KT. KT was startled for a moment and then finally caught up to speed. She immediately blushed a bazillion shades of red.

'_OMG! I just shared an indirect lick with Kyo! It's like I kissed him! Ok…this is extremely awkward!'_ KT thought.

"Sorry." KT said before fleeing the room.

KT entered the living room where Shigure, Yuki, Megan, and Tohru were. Megan was pretty much bouncing off the walls.

"FEAR ME! FOR I AM THE SPARKLE NINJA!" Megan cried in a French accent for some reason. Kt formed a sweat drop.

'_What the heck is Travis doing?'_ KT thought _'She's finally lost it!' _

"If you do not fear me, I shall feed you to the beavers!" Megan yelled again.

"Holy whores Batman! What is she doing?" KT asked.

"We're not sure. But she's very entertaining." Shigure said, giggling like the ninny he was.

"Trisha behave yourself. Go run around outside. You're crazy!" KT said. Megan stopped immediately and looked at KT.

"I'm behaving!" Megan cried as Kyo entered the room. Megan saw him, ran up to him, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"I'm not crazy! You do believe me don't you Kyo-Kyo?" She asked gently shaking him. Kyo said nothing but looked at her like she was insane (she probably was).

"I'm not crazy! Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she cried as she ran outside, waving her arms like mad. There was silence.

"Should we have Hatori look at her?" Kyo asked with a raised brow.

"No. She can either be super smart….or a total nutcase." KT explained as she saw Megan doing cartwheels outside. "She's just on a sugar high."

"Is there anything going on next weekend Shigure-san?" Tohru asked.

"Well Momiji is probably going to drag you to that Anime Convention he keeps talking about." Shigure said adjusting his glasses and flipping a page in his book.

"Anime Convention! I totally forgot about that!" KT exclaimed.

"You know about it?" Yuki asked.

"That's one of the reasons Trisha and I came here! We're even cosplaying! Hey you guys should come with us. The more the merrier!" KT suggested.

"Do we have to cosplay?" Kyo asked (is he actually considering it!).

"No but its a lot funner if you do!"

"I would like to go!" Tohru said.

"Why?" Kyo asked. Tohru couldn't seem to think of an answer.

"They have Hello Kitty!" KT supplied. Tohru's eyes got round. Tohru was a big fan of Hello Kitty (I don't know if she is or not but she is now!)

"Oh please can we please please please?" Tohru pleaded.

"Why not. I'll go." Shigure said.

"I guess I will go to." Yuki and Kyo said in unison. They turned to glare at each other.

"Word. Ok, me and Trisha'll start thinking up people you could cosplay."

"How are you gonna find that many costumes that fast?" Kyo asked.

"There are a lot of costume shops. And I'm sure Ayame would love to help." KT said. Kyo and Yuki gaped at her.

'_Oh maybe that wasn't a good idea….they'll just have to deal!'_ KT thought. KT then ran out to grab Megan to begin brainstorming.

* * *

**WOOHOO another chapter done. I honestly didn't plan on that old lady being in there. I was just like hey lets put a crazy old lady in there. This chapter was for somereason hard to write. Especially the indirect lick. I'm not a romance writer! Im a comedy writer! That is actually an inside joke. It started when my friend did that to her little Kouga keychain and then she was like ' omg I shared an indirect lick wit Kouga'. Oh and I finally got some of the drawings I did for the story on a web page. Ok heres what you do. Go to photobucket.then go to the search box and type in TrishaSan. Then click my name and go to the folder that says my art and VOILA! Ive started writing a kingdom hearts story. So im thinking of putting that up on here too. Cut me a break on that one cuz I don't really know jack squat on kingdom hearts even though im half way through the game.**


	13. In Which There Are Costumes

**I LIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEE!!!!! Sry for the long wait ppls! Gomen Nasai!!! I would have had this up yesterday but for somereason, FanFic was not letting me submit it and i was getting mad. So yeah im in college now and i dont feel any more intelligent lol. so anyways here is a pathetic chapter that i coughed up before some actual things start to happen! Enjoy!!**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 13: In Which There Are Costumes ** (stupid line breaker thingy -.-')

KT and Megan marched into Ayame's shop with their heads held high the next morning (Sunday). Behind the girls, Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Momiji slowly trickled in. Yuki was less than excited.

"Why do we need his help?" he asked.

"Because I'm sure he can make them fast enough." KT said.

"Is that the sound of my dear brother's voice?" Ayame cried appearing from behind a curtain. Yuki's eye twitched. Ayame was about to prance up to him but Megan stopped him by holding pictures in front of his face. Ayame stopped and took the pictures that Megan had printed off. They were of the costumes everyone was going to wear. KT and Megan, being the sneaky devils that they were, hadn't bothered to tell each Sohma who they were cosplaying.

"What are these for?" Ayame asked as he flipped through them.

"We got a big order to fill." Megan explained. Ayame recognized the pictures of the anime bishies and connected the dots. He then turned to Momiji and ruffled his hair.

"You are one of the best things that ever happened to me." Momiji looked confused.

"Why's that?" Tohru asked.

"I get to make a costume for dear Yuki." He explained with a big stupid grin. How did Ayame know that Momiji started it all you may ask? Well its because Momiji never shut up about the upcoming convention. Simple as that.

"KT-san? Can't you tell us who we're cosplaying?" Momiji asked.

"Not yet. In a few minutes." KT replied. Ayame clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention.

"I need to get you measurements. So who's first?"

"Oh me! Pick me!" Momiji waved his hand while he jumped up and down. Ayame nodded as he took out his measuring tape.

"Ayame-san? Are you sure you have time for this?" Tohru asked.

"Of course Tohru-chan! I'm happy to do it." Ayame smiled.

A small voice from behind a shelf caught Megan's attention.

"Pardon me…what's going on?" it asked. Megan turned to look.

'_OMG it's the crazy lady from the store!'_ she thought.

"Gure-san?" the woman said. Shigure looked over.

"Ritsu? What are you doing here?" he asked. Ritsu slowly came out from behind the shelf and stood next to Shigure.

"I was just talking with Ayame-san." Shigure nodded and glimpsed at the girls.

"I do not believe that you have met our guests. This is KT and Megan. They are living with us and are in the foreign exchange program at Yuki's school. They are also part of the zodiac so you can hug them if you want." Shigure said winking at the girls. KT's eye twitched.

"Pleased to meet you Megan-chan and KT-chan. My name is Ritsu Sohma." she said bowing.

"Nice to meet you." Megan and KT said together.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" KT cried. Megan snapped her fingers in frustration.

"We're getting ready for an anime convention." KT explained. Ritsu blinked.

"Hey you should come with us!" Megan suggested.

"Ooooh no! I couldn't burden you like that! I'm not worthy enough." Ritsu said.

"Nonsense! The more the merrier! Megan answered. It went back and forth like that for a few minutes.

"Well…if you insist. Do I cosplay too?"

"If you want."

"But w-?"

"No it won't burden us to make a costume."

"Who should I be?"

"Hmmm…." Megan thought. "KT? Who should Ritsu be?" Megan asked. KT thought for a minute.

"Uh…I don't know. I'm trying to think of someone with long hair but I can't seem to." KT said. Megan snapped her fingers suddenly.

"I know! Hotohori!" she said.

"Who?" KT asked as she scratched her head.

"Hotohori! The emperor from Fushigi Yugi!"

"Never read it." KT replied.

"Oh…well you're perfect for it Ritsu! You don't have to do anything with your hair and all you have to do is wear your prettiest kimono!" Megan explained.

"If you insist. I'd better get going." Ritsu said giving a strained smile. With that, she left the shop.

"Is she always like that?" With the I'm not worthy stuff?" KT asked Shigure.

"Yes. And the she is really a he. He says that he feels more comfortable cross dressing." Shigure explained.

"Ok I can't wait anymore! Lets tell them who they are Trisha." KT said finally cracking. Trisha nodded and stepped up next to KT.

"Ok here we go…(I'm gonna put it in list form because its easier on the eyes lol)

Shigure: Miroku

Haru: Kakashi

Tohru: Kagome

Momiji: Chibi Sanzo

Kyo: Ichigo

Yuki: Chrono" KT said. They got some blank looks because most of them didn't know who they heck they were playing. Except for Momiji. He knew all of them and squealed.

"Who are you guys going to be?" Haru asked.

"KT is going to be Aion from Chrono Crusade and as for me, I'm going as Leon from Final Fanatasy." Megan explained. The girls actually had trouble thinking of people they could cosplay. There weren't many characters that had glasses for KT to cosplay and Megan's hair length caused problems for her. Anime hair was either extremely long or short and it was always a funky color. Not to mention that it was usually gravity defying. Megan's hair fell just below her shoulders.

Everyone had finally been measured. Ayame turned to the girls.

"I need your measurements too." He said.

"We already have our costumes." Megan explained.

"It never hurts to be safe. What if you loose a piece or something?" Ayame said as he beckoned Megan over.

"I guess…but I still don't see the point of it." She said as she spread her arms out. Little did the girls know that the gears in Ayame's head were turning at a dangerous rate. What a devious little…person. KT caught the weird look that Ayame had on his face.

'_What is he planning?'_ she wondered.

Once they had returned home, the girls began to explain the character that the Sohma's would be playing.

"Tohru all you have to do is just be yourself. Same goes for you Shigure. And I can't believe that I am saying this but you might want to play up the perviness." KT explained. Kyo was stunned.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's who is character is. A pervy, demon slaying monk with a wind tunnel in his right hand." Megan explained as she idly played with a strand of her hair. These little briefings went on throughout the night until it was time to go to bed.

The next week went by quickly. KT and Megan had only suffered 3 attacks by the Yuki Fan Club and had barely escaped unscathed. The Fan Club was not so lucky though. KT did not hesitate to attempt to smack them with various objects. Megan always had to make sure that there were no sharp things around KT when they showed up. KT and Megan also continued to make Mr. Paulsen's life a living hell. He was going to need serious therapy when he retired.

"IM SO EXCITED!" Megan yelled at the top of her lungs as she, KT, and the Sohmas walked through the halls at the end of the day. A few people turned to look at her.

"Yes we know you're excited. Celebrate using your indoor voice." Kyo sighed. Megan did not have an indoor voice. She could barely whisper without the whole room hearing.

"She's retarded." KT explained to a fellow student for Megan's strange behavior. The student nodded and continued about his business.

"I'M NOT RETARDED! AND I'M LOVED BY EVERYONE IN MINNESOTA!" Megan said loudly. The group performed a collective sweat drop.

"She has Turrets." KT explained to another student. Kyo was the only one who seemed to be annoyed with Megan at the moment while the others were seemingly ignoring her. What made it worse was that Momiji started to join in as well. Those two mixed together did not do anything for Kyo's nerves.

"Dammit I am going to kill those two." Kyo growled.

"Please refrain from killing them. I don't want to clean up after the mess that you made." Yuki sighed.

"Leave them alone. It's their first convention." KT explained. Unlike KT, who was a seasoned convention go-er, Megan had never gone to one. She was going to be in for a big shock.

"When are going to head out?" KT asked.

"Shigure-san said that we would leave around 6." Tohru supplied. Megan suddenly ran up to KT and began to tug on her arm incessantly.

"Hurry up K-san! We have to go get ready." Megan chirped.

"Me-san! We still have about 4 more hours until we leave and even then its an hour drive to get to the hotel. You won't miss anything because there are two days of conventiony awesomness. LOOK SOMETHING SHINY!" KT suddenly said.

"Where?" Megan asked as she whipped around a few times.

"It just went outside! Go find it!" KT said motioning out the doors. Megan nodded and raced outside.

"There are two days?" Haru asked.

"Yes. You guys only have to go to the first day if you want. The first day is when the Masquerade is." KT explained.

"What is a Masquerade?" Tohru asked.

"It's a bunch of cosplay skits. They are usually pretty good." KT explained.

The emerged out of the building to see Megan sitting on the ground holding a small toad in her cupped hands. If KT and Megan's friend Jackie were here, she would have been screaming by now. Jackie hates frogs and toads. What a shame.

"There was no shiny thing you liar!" Megan laughed as the toad jumped out of her hands and she stood up.

"You are planning on washing your hands aren't you?" Kyo asked.

"Yes…why? Are you afraid of toad germs?" Megan teased as she tried to touch Kyo who dodged her outstretched hands.

"Get away from me!" Kyo said as he sidestepped her.

Eventually, 6 pm rolled around. Megan was getting on everyone's last nerve. Everyone had to cram themselves into Shigure's midget car. Basically it was a clown car and there were 8 clowns trying to smoosh themselves in. Shigure was obviously the one driving. Yuki was also up in front while the rest (Haru, Kyo, Momiji, KT, Megan, and Tohru) were all jammed in the back. This would be an uncomfortable hour-long drive. Pity them when you have the time.

* * *

**Blah i hate this chapter. But i figured that i should give you guys something to read. i am very close to enslaving a pet squirrel here at college in menomonie wisconsin. it was almost right next to me and i could have bent down and picked it up. there is actually a law here that says that we can not 'worry' a squirrel. i find it silly and i end up chasing them anyway. i have been attacked by squirrels twice already!!! im not kidding. Once one just chased me down the sidewalk and the other time, it jumped out of the trashcan and chased me to my car! its very dangerous. the squirrels are also in a war with the Crows up here. its animal warfar and us poor college students are caught in the middle... **


End file.
